The Hughes
by CahillGirl2001
Summary: [COMPLETE!]The Hughes are a family of four children: Thomas, Diane, Marie, and Anthony. The Pevensies are also a family of four children of the same ages: Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy. One day their fates collide as they are both taken to the Professor's house to get away from the war, and both are taken to Narnia. Will romance ensue? What happens when they have to leave?
1. Meeting the Pevensies

**Hey guys! Hope you guys like this one! It's my newest, so make sure to review!**

**Just so you know, the idea isn't mine exactly. It actually belongs to Shantel Lukasik, and her story 'My Everlasting Support'. Here's a big thanks to her!**

**Now go and read the story!**

**Disclaimer: Susan, Peter, Edmund, and Lucy belong to C.S. Lewis, the idea belongs to Shantel Lukasik, and the Hughes siblings belong to me!**

Marie Hughes looked around the crowded train station that she was standing in the middle of. Every once in a while her shoulder-length, raven colored hair would get into her face and she would sigh, annoyed.

Finally, after about five annoyed sighs had erupted from her mouth, Marie's older brother, Thomas, took a pink hair ribbon from his pocket that he had put there earlier, knowing that something like this would most likely happen to either she or their sister Diane, as it always did. He then put her hair up for her, to which he got a grateful smile from his younger sibling.

The Hughes siblings consisted of two boys and two girls: Thomas, the oldest at thirteen, had dark brown hair and sky blue eyes, and was often seen as immature by people outside the family because of the many jokes he made, though when danger was about he could become very mature and was the protector of his siblings; Diane was the second eldest at twelve and had long, thick, raven-colored hair paired with piercing gray eyes that seemed to see through all of her sibling's mischief, much to their chagrin, and she was seen as the most responsible of the four by other people. However, her siblings found that when she wanted to she could be very mischievous, as had been proved many a time when she took revenge on her siblings; Marie was the second youngest sibling at age ten, and looked very much like Diane with raven hair and grey eyes, only her eyes had a blue tent to them and she was often found disagreeable among other people because she kept to herself mostly and was very shy, though she was often the peace keeper of the family; Anthony was the youngest at age eight and very bright and curious for his age. He had dark brown hair like Thomas's, though his eyes were green instead of blue or grey like his other siblings.

At the moment, the four siblings were standing in front of the train while they waited to be let on. Diane gave the ticket lady their tickets and then walked with her siblings to the car they had been assigned. In the background their aunt waved to them and shouted her goodbyes. Their uncle and father were off in the war, and their mother was a nurse overseas, so none of them were home.

The compartment they had been assigned to would also hold another family, they had been told. This other family of children would live with them at the Professor's house when they got there. It also consisted of two boys and two girls, and they were supposed to be roughly the same ages as the Hughes'.

The siblings walked to their compartment, each of them anticipating meeting their new roommates.

When they walked in, the other family was already there. In the compartment there were two girls and two boys of about the same age as the Hughes. The oldest was a boy of Thomas' age, and he had golden blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He looked like the responsible one of the group, and had the air of a leader on him; the second eldest was a girl and she had simple brown hair and light grey eyes, and she looked the know-it-all of the group, but also had a sort of bossy air on her; the third child was a boy and had dark hair with blue eyes, and he looked unhappy. He seemed to be whining with his eyes, though he didn't utter a word; the last child was a little girl and she was smiling happily as she held on to the oldest boy's hand, looking around her curiously. She seemed to be on an adventure, as if she couldn't be happier in the current situation.

The Hughes siblings stopped in the doorway as they looked into the room for a second, unsure of what to do. Finally, Diane walked in and cleared her throat to get the other family's siblings. "Hello," she said once she had their attention. "Are you the other family that's staying with the Professor for a while?"

"Yes," said the oldest boy, holding out his hand to her. "My name is Peter Pevensie, and these are my younger siblings Susan, Edmund, and Lucy. And you are?" "My name is Diane Hughes," she said, shaking his hand. "And these are my siblings, my older brother Thomas, and my younger brother Anthony, and my younger sister Marie. It's nice to meet you. One by one her siblings shook hands with the Pevensies before putting their bags up and sitting down. Peter and Thomas sat next to each other, across from Susan and Diane, and Marie and Edmund sat next to Peter and Thomas, across from Lucy and Anthony.

Peter and Thomas seemed to make fast friends, talking about the war and what they would do if they were allowed to go there. This action promptly got both of the older girls to shush their brothers and tell them to stop speaking of such things. Thus the girls became friends as well, and began talking about how hard it was to "rain in silly brothers".

The youngest siblings made friends quickly, and began talking of what adventures they would have when they got to the Professor's house. Pretty soon the whole car was filled with conversation and friendly laughter. The only two children that weren't talking were Edmund and Marie, and they were just happy with that fact.

But the younger children weren't. "Marie," said Lucy. "What should you like to do when we get there?" "I don't know," said Marie quietly. "I don't really like adventures much. I would prefer just a quiet stay thank you." The younger girl frowned for a moment before she smiled again. "And you Edmund?" she asked.

"There won't be any adventures, Lucy," he said unhappily. "There aren't any adventures to be had so far out in the country. There are almost no people out there!" "Now Edmund," said Anthony. "You can't really mean that! There are animals, and it's a big house. There has to be some sort of adventure to be had."

"Of course there isn't Anthony," said Edmund. "No matter how big the house is, there can't be any adventures to be had hiding away while the grown-ups are at home helping the people fighting the war. Those people are having the real adventure, while meanwhile we're at home hiding away from anything that might even give us a scratch."

**(Sorry if I don't do a good job portraying Edmund and Marie, but honestly I don't usually write characters like them.)**

"Now Edmund," said Marie. "It'll be alright. We don't have to fight over it. Anthony, why don't you be a good little boy and just play with Lucy? Then Edmund and I can go back to being quiet and we can all be just fine."

Marie, though the quiet one, was often the peacemaker of the family and very rarely raised her voice at her siblings or was mean to anyone. People only found her disagreeable because she was often very shy and quiet when people talked to her or about her.

After that, the younger children went back to their conversation and Edmund and Marie became quiet again. If you looked closely at Edmund, however, you could tell that he was unconsciously scooting just a little bit closer to Marie than he was before…

The children woke up the next morning fairly early. They were almost to their stop, and they didn't want to miss it because they slept late. The oldest siblings woke up first, and then slowly began to wake the rest of them up.

Around nine in the morning they made it to their stop. The children were brought off of the train and put onto the side of the tracks to wait for someone to come get them. Not long later, a wagon came up the road, an old lady sitting in the driver's seat.

"Mrs. Macready?" asked Peter when she had stopped in front of them. "I'm afraid so," said the lady, disdain in her voice. She looked at the few bags each child carried. "Is this it then?" she asked. "Haven't you brought anything else?" "No ma'am," said Thomas. "It's just us."

Lucy and Anthony exchanged a look. This was not the kind of person they had expected to come and get them. "Small favors," Mrs. Macready murmured. She pointed them to sit in the back of the carriage and they were off. The ride wasn't very long, and soon enough they were at the house.

Mrs. Macready pointed them inside, and as they walked in the door she began speaking to them sternly. "Professor Kirke is not accustomed to havin' children in this house," she said. "And as such there are a few rules we need to follow. There will be no shoutin', or runnin'. No improper use of the dumbwaiter."

The children walked past a bunch of pieces of art, including a bust of a woman, and Marie felt inclined to touch it, but just as she was about to do so, Mrs. Macready turned around and spotted her. The woman's face got an indignant expression.

"No touchin' of the historical artifacts!" she shouted. Marie put her hand down and all of the children looked at each other and Marie tried her best to not shrink back at the volume of the woman's words. "And above all," continued Macready. "There shall be no disturbin' of the Professor."

Macready led them to their rooms, and then left so that they could all get settled in. They all got their own rooms, much to their relief, and soon they had all gotten unpacked.

The rest of the night it rained, and the next day the children found that they had nothing to do. They all sat in the sitting room, Peter and Thomas playing a word trivia game with Susan and Diane, Marie reading a book, Lucy and Anthony having a staring contest (which often broke them out in giggles), and Edmund busily trying to carve his name into a chair.

"I'm bored!" cried Edmund, who had just finished his carving.

"We could always play hide and seek," said Lucy hopefully. Marie shut her book to listen to what was going on, Edmund looked up at his sister from his place still under the chair, and the others looked over at her. Lucy walked over to her brother and looked at him, smiling.

"But we're already having so much fun," said Peter, looking away from her to avoid puppy dog eyes that he knew were coming. Susan sighed, annoyed. "Come on Peter," said Anthony. "Please." Diane and Peter exchanged a look. "Pretty please?" asked Lucy quietly, giving him her best puppy dog eyes.

Peter sighed. "One, two, three, four…"

"What?" exclaimed Edmund. He and the rest of the children hurriedly began hiding anyway, though.

"Five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven…"

Susan fled to an empty box in one of the hallways; Edmund hid behind a curtain with Marie; and Thomas went into a random room and hid behind the door.

"Twenty-five, twenty-six, twenty-seven…"

Anthony and Lucy walked into a spare room, trying to find a hiding place, and inside they found something very big under a tarp. They walked in slowly and, seeing as there might be somewhere they could hide under the tarp, they each grabbed one corner of it and pulled.

Under the tarp they found a wardrobe seemingly made of a very fine wood. It was very large and very pretty, so they decided to go in. They opened up the big oak doors and walked inside, hearing Peter's voice. They smiled at each other as they walked backward, expecting at any moment to hit the back wall.

Their hands brushed something prickly, and they noticed that suddenly the air seemed a bit colder.

They turned around, surprised, and what met their eyes brought grins to both their faces.

There was a big forest behind them, completely covered in snow. Trees were everywhere, and there was almost nothing but snow and trees anywhere. It looked absolutely beautiful, but it was puzzling at the same time. It was summer, so why was it snowing?

They walked through the woods further until they met yet another strange sight in the very middle of the forest, there was a lamppost. They looked confusedly at it for a moment before they heard a noise from behind them. Lucy whipped around to look that way, but before she could the noise moved to the other side of her, and Anthony turned that way.

They turned to look at each other before finding where the noise was coming from and moving that way. They turned around and found behind them, carrying bunches of packages and an umbrella, was a faun. Both children screamed, and the faun, who hadn't seen them yet, shouted as well before dropping his packages and hiding behind a tree. The children hid themselves behind the lamppost.

They peeked out a moment later curiously, and then stepped over so that they could see the faun. "It's alright," Lucy said when the faun still didn't come out. "We don't bite." The faun came out hesitantly and looked for a moment at the two of them before he bent down to pick up his packages. The two of them also stooped down to help him.

"Were you hiding from us?" asked Anthony when all the packages had been picked up and given back to the fawn. "No," said the faun. "Uh, well- I just- I- No. No. I-I-I just- I was just, um- I didn't want to scare you." Lucy giggled at his stuttering.

"If you don't mind my asking," the faun said, smiling. "What are you? You must be some sort of beardless dwarves?" "We're not dwarves!" said Lucy. "I'm a girl, and he's a boy." "And," said Anthony. "I'm tallest in my class." "You mean to say," said the faun, flustered. "That you're a daughter of Eve and son of Adam?"

"My mother's name is Helen," said Lucy uncertainly.

"Yes," said the faun. "But you are in fact human." "Yes," said Anthony. "Of course we are." "What are you doing here?" the faun asked. "Well," said Anthony. "We were hiding in the wardrobe in the spare room and-" "Spare Oom?" said the faun. "Is that in Narnia?"

"Narnia?" asked Lucy. "What's that?"

The faun laughed. "Well dear girl you're in it!" he said. "Everything from the lamppost all the way to Castle Cair Paravel on the Eastern Ocean, every stick and stone you see, every icicle, is Narnia." The children looked at each other. "This is an awfully big wardrobe," said Anthony. Lucy nodded, stunned.

"War Drobe?" asked the faun incredulously. "I'm sorry, please allow me to introduce myself. My name is Tumnus." "Pleased to meet you mister Tumnus," said Anthony, grinning. "I'm Lucy Pevensie." "And I am Anthony Hughes," said Anthony. The children held out their hands to the faun, who just looked at them weirdly.

"Oh," said Anthony. "You shake it." "Uh," said Tumnus. "Why?" The children exchanged another strange look, as though asking each other. "I don't know," said Anthony incredulously. "People do it when they meet each other." Tumnus looked at them strangely again before taking their hands and shaking them.

"Well then," he said. "Lucy Pevensie and Anthony Hughes, from the shining city of War Drobe in the wondrous land of Spare Oom, how would it be if you came and had tea with me?" "Well thank you very much," said Lucy. "But we really must be getting back," finished Anthony.

"Please," said Tumnus. "It's only just around the corner. And there'll be a glorious fire with toast and tea and cakes. And perhaps we'll even break into the sardines." "I don't know," said Anthony. "Please?" asked Tumnus. "It's not every day I get to make a new friend, and especially not two."

Lucy looked over at Anthony, who nodded. "Well," she said. "I suppose we could come for a little while. If you have sardines." "By the bucket load," said Tumnus, smiling. Lucy and Anthony got under his umbrella with him and they all started walking. Neither noticed when he looked nervously behind them, as though expecting someone to be watching.

It was several hours later, in the middle of the night. The youngest children had claimed to have gone to Narnia twice in the last twelve hours, and the last time they had sworn that Edmund had gone as well, but had no proof to provide on the subject. They had had their meltdown, and the professor had already talked to the older siblings. Now they were all lying down in bed.

Diane was lying in her bed as she thought. Her little brother wasn't known to lie. He almost never did _anything _wrong, let alone lie. She didn't know about the others, but she didn't think that the little girl Lucy would either. So what could have gone on? This magical land couldn't actually be real could it?

Of course not.

**So? What'd you think? Review maybe? Just a little? Awesome! **

**The next chapter should be out in one week, on Wednesday just the same as my other story. I update once a week, and I choose Wednesday as my update day. I hope you all like this story, and I hope you'll all review as this is the first time I've ever tried something like this.**


	2. Going to Narnia

**Hey! So, I got the most amazing review last chapter, and I am absolutely and positively ecstatic about it. Therefore, I am gonna answer it. If you don't wanna read, then don't, and just skip to the story.**

**FlightFeathers: Thank you so much for the review! Don't get me wrong, I love it when I get reviews that say 'I love the story,' but I love even more that your review actually gave me some constructive criticism. There aren't too many that do that. I am actually gonna change the first chapter a bit and make their personalities different, as you said, because I actually didn't like that in the first place either. Also, I am actually going to be delving a bit more into the past of the Hughes siblings, most specifically Marie, as I am actually very excited to see what I can come up with regarding her. I think I am going to try and write in more why she would be so shy compared to her other siblings. As for the starting a new paragraph at every new dialogue, I don't know why but it just doesn't seem right when I try to do that, so I most likely will keep it where I have it in that aspect. Also, about the 'all right' thing, I honestly didn't know. Again, I will try to fix that. Thanks again for your review, and I hope to hear from you again!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you happen to recognize. **

The next day, it was completely sunny, without a cloud in sight. The children had decided to take advantage of this, and went outside to play for a while. Edmund, Susan, Peter, and Thomas all played Cricket while Lucy and Anthony talked with each other more about Narnia, knowing that their siblings wouldn't like them to talk to them about it, and Marie read a book.

They were halfway through the game when it was Edmunds' turn. Peter threw the ball, and somehow Edmund managed to get the ball to break a second story window. The children looked up at the broken window in alarm as they heard a crash. "We have to go check on that!" said Diane. Peter nodded, and together the four children ran into the house to see what had broken.

It turned out to be a suit of armor that had fallen and broken. The children stood around it, wondering what to do, when all of a sudden they heard Mrs. Macready's voice. "Macready!" exclaimed Susan in alarm. The children all exchanged a look before turning and running around, trying to find a place to hide. Finally Lucy had an idea.

"Follow me!" she said.

The rest of the children followed her, and she led them all to the spare room, with Anthony by his side when he realized where she was going. "You've got to be joking," sighed Thomas, but still the older children followed them into the wardrobe, and quickly shut the door, right as they heard Macready's voice somewhere close by.

The children continued to push into the back of the wardrobe, but for some reason it wasn't stopping. It wasn't until Peter and Thomas fell down out of the wardrobe, however, that anyone noticed this.

Peter and Thomas exchanged a look as they saw what was around them. They took in the snow covered ground and trees, quickly standing up. "Impossible," breathed Susan as she too came out of the wardrobe with the rest of the children.

Lucy and Anthony grinned. "Don't worry," said Anthony slyly. "I'm sure it's just your imagination." Peter chuckled nervously. "I don't suppose saying sorry would quite cover it?" he asked. "No," said Lucy. "It wouldn't." Peter smiled slightly at her. Then, before he could do anything, a snowball came hurdling at him.

"But that might!" giggled Anthony. Peter mock gasped, grinning, and picked up some of his own snow. Soon, everyone but Edmund was taking part in the snowball fight. Suddenly though, one of Anthony's snowballs went astray and hit him, making him yell. "Stop it!" he said. Everyone stopped, and Peter's smile slid off his face.

"You little liar," he said. "You didn't believe them either!" said Edmund defensively. "I apologized to them," said Peter. "Now say you're sorry." "Alright," said Edmund. "Sorry." "It's alright," said Anthony. "Some people just don't know when to stop pretending." Edmund glared at the two children, but said nothing.

"We really should head back," said Diane. "Shouldn't we at least take a look around?" asked Marie quietly. Edmund mentally thanked her for that but said nothing. "I think the children should decide," said Thomas, looking at the two youngest. Lucy and Anthony grinned at each other.

"We want you all to meet mister Tumnus!" said Anthony excitedly. "Well then mister Tumnus' it is," said Peter, grinning. "But we can't go hiking in the snow dressed like this," said Susan, hugging herself to keep warm. Meanwhile Thomas went back into the wardrobe.

"No," he said, coming back out with a whole bunch of coats in his arms. "But I'm sure the Professor wouldn't mind us taking a few of these. Anyway, if you think about it logically, we're not even taking them out of the wardrobe." Susan rolled her eyes but still took one from him. Peter and Thomas passed the coats around, until there was only Edmund and Diane left without one. Peter handed Diane hers, and when he did so their hands brushed.

He could have sworn he felt a tingle in his hand when that happened, but then he shook his head and went on to Edmund. "But this is a girl's coat," Edmund complained. "I know," said Peter. Edmund glared, but knowing that he wouldn't get another coat from his brother put it on anyway.

Lucy and Anthony led the way to mister Tumnus' house. One the way, Peter stepped up beside Diane. "I feel so stupid for not believing them now," he told her quietly. She turned to him and smiled lightly, grabbing his hand. "I know," she said. "We were all silly to have not believed them."

"I suppose," said Peter. From them on they walked in a comfortable silence, forgetting that they were still holding hands.

A few yards behind trudged Edmund, still sulking. Marie slowed down a bit so he could catch up, and when he did she stopped to look at him. "What did you do when you were here the first time?" she asked quietly. "Nothing," said Edmund quickly. A little too quickly, in her opinion. "Alright," she said. "I just find it funny that you won't tell anyone what you were doing here, and that you lied when we asked you if you had."

"I find it funny that you care," teased Edmund in an attempt to put the conversation on a different path. "Are you sure you don't fancy me?" He finished this with a smirk. Marie flushed bright red. "O-Of course not!" she defended. "I merely thought it funny that-" "But then why are you pushing the issue when nobody else is?" he asked with a smirk, interrupting her.

She opened her mouth to say something, but she couldn't think of anything to say and so she just closed it again. They walked in silence the rest of the way to Tumnus' house, Edmund still smirking and Marie still red in the face and trying to think of something to say.

When they got to the house, Marie was surprised to see that the door seemed to be broken off the hinges and stood ajar. Lucy and Anthony exchanged a worried look and ran to the door, their siblings yelling at them to come back all the while.

All of the children went into the small cave which was Tumnus house, and what they saw there made them all gasp.

All of the furniture were broken and strewn across the floor, the fire was out, and Lucy was horrified to see that the picture Tumnus had showed the children of his father the first time they had been there was broken and on the floor as well, having obviously been stepped on.

"Who would do something like this?" asked Anthony to Lucy. She shook her head and looked forlornly at the sight before her. Peter caught sight of a piece of paper stuck to one wall and called all of the children over so he could read it aloud to them.

"The Fawn Tumnus is hereby charged with High Treason against Her Emperial Majesty Jadis, Queen of Narnia, for comforting and fraternizing with humans. Signed, Maugrim, Captain of the Secret Police. LONG LIVE THE QUEEN."

"Alright," said Thomas, taking the paper from Peter. "I think we really need to go back now."

"I agree," said Susan. "This isn't some game anymore. This is getting dangerous." "But what about Mister Tumnus?" asked Anthony. "He was arrested for just being with a human," said Thomas. "I don't think there's much we can do." "You don't understand do you?" asked Lucy quietly. All of the children turned to her.

"I'm the human," she said. "She must have found out he helped me."

The rest of the children started arguing over whether or not to stay while Marie looked at Edmund. She had noticed his face when Lucy had said what she did. He looked horrified, if not a little bit guilty for some reason.

Suddenly Marie was taken out of her thoughts by a bird chirping outside, almost like it was trying to get all of their attention. The children all followed the bird, which turned out to be trying to get their attention for someone else. Suddenly, before them all stood a beaver.

Not any special kind of beaver either. Only an ordinary beaver. It began walking toward them all, and Peter put out his hand for it to come to. The beaver looked at it curiously for a moment before doing something that none of them expected in the least it would do.

"Well I'm not gonna sniff it, if that's what you want," it said. Correction: _he_ said.

Lucy and Anthony giggled a bit, but the rest of them simply stood their gaping at the beaver. "Sorry," said Peter, withdrawing his hand. "Lucy Pevensie?" asked the beaver, looking at the still giggling Lucy. Quickly she looked up and her eyes widened. "Yes?" she asked, stepping forward.

The beaver held forward a handkerchief, which Lucy took. "Hey," said Lucy. "This is the handkerchief I gave to mister-"

"Tumnus," cut in the beaver. "He got it to me just before they took him." "Is he alright?" asked Lucy. The beaver looked around for a moment, then looked back at Lucy and the others. "Follow me," he said. He began to walk away. Lucy, Peter, Diane, and Anthony began to follow him before Thomas put a hand on Peter's shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Susan exclaimed. "How do we know we can trust him?" "He said he knows the faun," said Diane, shrugging. "He's a beaver," said Thomas. "He shouldn't be saying anything!" "Everything alright?" asked the beaver, poking his head over a rock. "Yes," Peter said. "Better hurry then," said the beaver. "There are spies everywhere."

"He means the trees," said Lucy once the beaver had gone over the rock again. The children followed the beaver after that, not exchanging a single word between them.

When they had got to the beaver's dam finally, the children were amazed to find that out of it came a very perturbed looking she-beaver. "Beaver!" she yelled. "There you are! If you were with Badger again-" But then she stopped when she saw that with Mister Beaver there was also eight children.

**(At this point I'm not able to get the movie online so until I can this is all from memory.)**

"You're not Badger," she said slowly, trying to comprehend what she was seeing. "No ma'am," said Susan. Missus Beaver stood there for a few moments gaping before she seemed to gather herself. "Well come inside dears," she said. "You must be freezing!"

Thirty minutes later they were all sitting at the Beaver's table and eating a nice dinner of fish. This was welcome to the children, who had just begun to notice how very hungry they all were. While they ate, Mister Beaver was telling them all about a prophesy, but Marie found it hard to focus.

Edmund kept fidgeting, and looked very uncomfortable, every so often stealing glances to the door. About halfway through the conversation, Marie saw Edmund trying to discreetly sneak out, and while nobody else noticed, she did. She decided to follow him just in case, and snuck out after him. Nobody noticed their departure.

Edmund walked down the hill, toward the valley that was in the distance. "Edmund!" said Marie, catching up. "Where are you going?" Edmund looked behind him and, seeing her there, his demeanor changed. Before he had been running, a weird sort of expression on his face that Marie couldn't understand. Now, he looked at her and his gaze turned confused.

"Why are you here?" he asked. "I asked you first," said Marie. Edmund looked her in the eyes for a moment, debating whether or not to tell her, before finally he made a decision. He turned and pointed at the valley. "I'm going there," he said. "Before, when I came here the first time, I met the Queen of Narnia. She was very nice and gave me Turkish-Delight and told me that if I brought my siblings she would make me King one day, as she can't have any children of her own. That's where I'm going now." He looked her in the eyes. "I'm gonna go there and see here again and then I'm gonna come get you guys so you can all meet her. She's not like Lucy says. She's actually really nice, Marie."

"Edmund," said Marie. "I don't think that this is safe. You don't really know this woman. She could be bad news, Edmund. I don't think you should go back, especially not by yourself." Edmund frowned. "No," he said stubbornly. "I know she's telling the truth." "Please Ed," said Marie. "I don't want you to get hurt!"

"Then come with me," said Edmund. "I'll prove it to you. She's lovely, and nice." Marie looked at Edmund for a moment before looking back at the Beaver Dam. "Fine," she finally said. "I can't very well let you go alone, now can I?" A smirk spread over Edmund's face. "I knew you liked me," he said. Marie blushed yet again.

"No I don't!" she defended. "I simply don't want you to get hurt, and if going with you might save you, then so be it." "Uh-huh," said Edmund, obviously not believing her. "Sure you don't. Anyway, let's go. I want you to meet the Queen!" And thus their adventure began with Edmund taking Marie's hand, still smirking as she blushed, and them walking off to the Witch's castle.

Meanwhile, back at the Beaver's Dam, the other children and the beavers had just found out that the two were gone and had run outside just in time to see their siblings walking off to the castle. "Marie!" yelled Diane. "Edmund!" "Come back!" yelled Thomas and Peter. But the children were too far away to hear them, and just kept walking.

"I have to go get them!" said Peter. But the Beaver made him stop. "No!" he said. "Only Aslan can save them now. If you were all to go to the castle with them the Witch would certainly kill you, and then Narnia would be doomed. Your only chance is to meet Aslan tomorrow at the Stone Table and fulfill the prophesy!"

"But the Witch could have killed _them_ by then!" said Diane. "We need to go get them!" "No," said Thomas. "We can't save them if we die ourselves. We have to do as the Beaver says." At this point Diane burst into tears and threw her hands over her face. Thomas went to put his hands around her to console her, but suddenly Peter was already doing so.

Before he had known what he was doing, Peter had stepped forward and hugged her to his chest as she cried, wishing more than anything that she would stop. He didn't know why, but it made him almost want to cry when she did.

At the same time, the two youngest children were hugging each other and trying their best not to cry themselves, and Susan had closed her eyes and was hugging herself, as if to try to keep herself together. Thomas walked over to where she stood. "Are you alright?" he whispered. She shook her head.

Thomas looked at her sadly. "You don't have to put on a brave face you know," he told her. "You are entitled to a breakdown in this situation. You don't have to hold it in." Susan looked back at him, her eyes already filling with tears, and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. "Thank you," she said quietly. He hugged her back. "No problem," he said.

And then they heard it. Wolf howls in the distance, growing closer and closer.

**Cliffy! Alright, so here's the deal: I finished this on Saturday, so the net chapter is already basically done as well. Hopefully you guys like this one! Make sure to leave a review for me, and make sure to give me some constructive criticism as well as whatever else you wanna say. I really wanna better my writing skills!**

**-CahillGirl2001**


	3. Father Christmas

**Alright guys, so I've made a decision about the story. This story is probably gonna end up with longer chapters than the rest of by story's, which usually average at about 2,500 words a chapter. At this moment, I am finding it harder than usual to keep the chapters under 3,000 words, however, so I am pretty sure I'm just gonna stop trying to keep them in any set limit of words and just write it. Trust me when I say, however, that no chapter in this story should ever have any less than 2,000 words, just like my others.**

**Also, I don't want to make this exactly like the movie, so I am actually going to make it so that some things will be different, for instance like this chapter. Because Marie is with Edmund in the dungeon, the whole Tumnus/Edmund conversation won't be like it was in the movie. Hopefully I did okay. ****Now, let me respond to the review:**

**FlightFeathers: Again, thanks for the review! First, I honestly agree with you! He really needs "slapped smart," as my family would put it. Second, I actually thought that I was gonna do that myself, because I know how my other story is doing with me not doing so, and I don't like it, so I am definitely gonna do it from memory.****Third, I know that some of my writing can in fact be a bit immature (and by the way you're right on the reason why) but I read a lot of romance fan fictions and I think that it's totally possible for someone to get a weird electricity or something of the sort shot up their arm when they touch the person they love. This is just how I view it, me being the fantasizer I am. ****Also, it just seems to me that when the person you (knowingly or not) love cries, you would naturally fell something for them and want to comfort them. I promise, I am not trying for this to be mean and tell you that what you said was wrong, I honestly agree, but this is just what I think and my beliefs. I believe that I can indeed improve a lot, and I hope I will do so. I love that you don't sugar-coat anything, but you tell it to me how it needs to be told. Again, thank you so much and I hope you continue to give me advice! **

**Now that that's covered, why don't you all go read the story?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Pevensies any more than I did last chapter.**

The children (and beaver) looked up, shocked, as the howl of wolves filled the air. "Run!" said Mister Beaver. He brought them all back inside the dam. "Missus!" he yelled. "They're after us! We have to go!" Instantly missus Beaver began to get things ready for the trip. "Do you think we'll need jam?" she asked, going through the cupboard.

"Only if the Witch has toast!" he retorted back. Missus Beaver grabbed the jam anyway and stuffed it into a bag. "Alright," she said. "Let's go!"

The eight of them slipped through a tunnel that mister Beaver explained had been dug by Badger and himself. It would bring them near to Badger's house, he said. They made it through just as the wolves began to come into the tunnel. Outside, there were many statues of animals: squirrels, foxes, and other woodland creatures. Mister Beaver seemed especially distraught when he saw a Badger statue.

"He was my best mate," he said quietly. Missus Beaver tried to console him, but suddenly they heard a twig snap from behind them and they spun around to the source of the sound. They were surprised to see a fox. He and Mister Beaver had words; obviously they didn't like each other.

Finally they had stopped their bickering and Beaver showed the children to the top of a tree. Peter had scarcely gotten up to the branch when the wolves burst out of the dam. They saw the fox and instantly bared their teeth and growled at him. Obviously they didn't like him either.

The leader, who the children were to learn was named Maugrim, and the fox exchanged words before suddenly one of the other wolves clamped his jaws around the fox's midsection. Diane almost screamed, had it not been for Peter, who put a hand over her mouth before she could. "Now I'm gonna ask you one more time," Maugrim growled. "Where are they?"

The fox looked defeated, and for a moment Diane was afraid he would actually give them away. "North," said the fox instead. "They went north." "You better hope for your sake that that's true," said Maugrim. The wolf that had been holding the fox suddenly dropped him, making him squeal in pain. "Sniff them out!" said Maugrim to the rest of the pack.

The wolves left quickly after that, headed due north.

Peter finally took his hand off of Diane's mouth when they had left. "Sorry," he apologized. "But if you had screamed then our cover would have been blown." "It's alright," said Diane. "No harm done." Peter smiled thankfully at her before helping her down from the tree with the rest of the children. Yet again, he could have sworn that tingles went up his arm when she touched his hand, but again he dismissed it, though this time he was sure he'd come back to it.

Missus. Beaver cooked dinner for the children and then sat down to care for the now wounded fox. No sooner had dinner been served, however, then the fox sat up. "I thank you Beavers," he said. "But I have no more time for care. I must leave now, for Aslan himself has told me to gather his troops."

"Aslan!" exclaimed Mister Beaver. "You've seen him?" "What was he like?" added Missus Beaver. "Like everything we've ever dreamed of," said the fox. "He is magnificent." The Beavers exchanged a happy look. "But," said the fox. "I really haven't the time to tell you all about him. You must see him or yourself. Until then, my Kings and Queens." And then he was gone.

"You see?" said Mister Beaver, turning to the children. "The whole of Narnia is waiting for you to defeat the White Witch and save Narnia!" "I'm sorry," said Peter. "But we only want to find our siblings and get out of here." Everyone but Lucy and Anthony nodded at this, while Lucy and Anthony only looked at their siblings with disappointed expressions on their faces.

Not long after that they all went to sleep, each of them wondering what had become of their siblings.

The children woke up the next morning very early, and the Beavers ushered them all out of bed and got them all walking. It was lightly snowing outside and the sun was barely up when they left. Needless to say, the children were cranky even _before _Mister Beaver started saying 'hurry up' every two minutes.

"If he says that one more time," said Peter. "I'll make him into a big, fluffy cap."

"Hurry up you guys!"

"I call first dibs wearing it," said Thomas, smirking. Peter playfully glared at him, but that only made him laugh. "Oh shut up," said Peter, but his grin gave away his joking. At this the rest of the children laughed as well, and they trudged on through the snow.

Suddenly from behind them they heard sleigh bells. "It's the White Witch!" yelled Mister Beaver. "Run!" Peter picked up a barely moving Lucy from the ground and they ran as fast as they could, Diane dragging Anthony by the hand as they ran with the others.

Not too long later the children had hidden under a small snow pile and were waiting with baited breaths as Mister Beaver went out to see if the Witch was gone.

A moment later, Mister Beaver poked his head under the hiding place, a grin on his face. "Ya better hope you've been good this year," he said happily. "Cause someone's here to see ya!" The children exchanged puzzled looks before slowly standing up and coming out of the hole.

Outside, the children had to blink a couple times to make sure they were actually seeing what was in front of them. Ahead of them, standing next to a big red sleigh, was Father Christmas!

He wore the typical Father Christmas wardrobe, with a big red suit and boots and a cap. But that wasn't what caught the children's eyes. Father Christmas's sleigh was weighed down with a huge red bag. While it was big, however, the bag didn't look as full as it should, and instead sat open.

"Hello!" said Father Christmas. "I've got a present for all of you. Come and have a look see!"

The children crowded around the man as he regarded each of them intently before giving them their gifts. Peter got a huge sword that was crafted by Aslan himself, Thomas got a large shield and a long sword, Diane got a short sword**(1)**, Lucy got a cordial full of a red liquid that could cure any disease, even I the victim was on the brink of death, and Anthony got a buckler and knife**(2)**.

"Wield these gifts well, children," said Father Christmas when he was done. "And may they protect you as long as you live." "But sir," said Susan. "I thought that there was no Christmas here?" "There wasn't, dear one," said Father Christmas. "But now Aslan has come back. But hurry, for I don't think that it will be winter for much longer."

"Yes sir," said Peter. "Now," said Father Christmas. "I must be going. A lot of work piles up when you've been gone for a hundred years." And then he was gone.

The children looked at each other. "Did you hear what he said about winter being almost over?" asked Peter. The others looked at him confusedly. "Yes," said Thomas. "But so what?" "No more winter means no more ice," said Diane, her eyes wide in realization. Peter nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile, Marie and Edmund had been put in the dungeon, and were currently sitting on the floor and trying their best to stay warm. They sat in silence. Edmund felt extremely horrible about what he had done. He had willingly pulled Marie into danger even when she told him not to. He hadn't listened, and now it had gotten them here.

Of course, he would never tell her that.

"E-Edmund," said Marie. "I-I'm cold. Can you p-please hold me?" She was glad that her face was already red from cold; because she was sure her blush would be prominent otherwise.

Edmund did his best to smirk, but it was not easy when he was so cold. "Of course," he teased. "I know how much you love it when I hold you." With this he scooted closer to her and put both arms around her, pulling her close, and it was all she could do to hide her blush.

She pulled her knees up to her chest and held them there, trying to conserve the warmth she was now experiencing. Had she looked behind her however, she would have seen the blush growing on Edmund's face as she unknowingly pushed further against him in her efforts to conserve the warmth.

When they had both gotten comfortable, they sat pushed up against the wall, with Edmund's arms around her as her head rested on his chest and her arms wrapped around his abdomen, his legs stretched out while hers were pulled to her chest as she sat almost but not quite on his lap, both completely quiet as they thought about how they were ever going to get out of this place.

The dwarf came in at some point to give them food, but they both ignored it when they realized that everything was frozen solid, and instead simply kept in their original position, both too embarrassed to mention exactly how much they really did enjoy this.

A few minutes after the food was dropped off, Marie fell asleep. Whether it was out of exhaustion or the cold, Edmund didn't know, but he didn't want to wake her by moving, so he simply sat there. He was startled when suddenly a voice from his right broke him from his thoughts.

"If you're not going to eat that, may I have it?"

Edmund looked at the source of the voice. The words had come from a faun that was sitting not too far to his right, but just far enough that neither Edmund nor Marie had noticed him before. He wore a red scarf, though it didn't seem to do much to warm him, and he had scars and bruises all over him. His legs and arms were shackled so that he couldn't move far from the corner, and at present he was sitting in a ball, trying to keep warm.

"Oh," said Edmund. "Alright." Still not wanting to wake Marie, Edmund nudged the tray over to the faun with his foot, trying his hardest not to shake the sleeping girl. "Thank you," said the faun. "No problem," said Edmund. "My name is Edmund, by the way."

"My name is Tumnus," replied the faun. The name seemed familiar to Edmund, but he couldn't place how.

Suddenly Marie stirred slightly, wrapping her arms around herself to keep warm, and Edmund pulled her closer unconsciously. The faun saw this and suddenly he gave a small smile. "You like her," he said. It wasn't a question, but a statement.

Edmund's eyes widened. "Of course not!" he denied. Tumnus chuckled. "Then why are you being so careful so that she doesn't wake up?" asked the faun, raising an eyebrow. "I-" Edmund started, but he stopped. After a moment, he couldn't think of anything and instead just looked at the floor. "Well I don't like her," he said again.

This caused the faun to chuckle.

"Alright then, Edmund," he said. Then he seemed to realize something. "What did you say your last name was, Edmund?" "Pevensie," said Edmund. "Why?" "Are, by any chance, related to Lucy Pevensie?" asked the faun. Edmund's eyes widened. "You're the faun she told us about!" he exclaimed. "You're the one who…"

He went deathly pale in realization. He had been the reason Tumnus was taken and put in the dungeon. The Witch hadn't known he had helped Lucy until Edmund had told her. It was his fault that this faun was so beat up and bloody now, wasting away and starving in a dungeon.

"Who what?" asked the faun, breaking Edmund out of his guilt-filled reverie. Luckily though, Edmund was saved from answering when Tumnus shook his head at himself. "Never mind," he said. "Your siblings, are they alright?" "Oh," said Edmund. "They were when I left them."

"And the Protectors?" asked Tumnus. "Who?" asked Edmund confusedly. Tumnus looked at him strangely. "The Third Prophecy!" he said incredulously. "Didn't anyone tell you?" "I only heard something about someone named Aslan and something about a Round Table before I left," Edmund answered. "I don't know about any prophesy."

Tumnus sighed. "There are three prophesies," he explained. "The first says, 'When Aslan bares his teeth winter meets its death, and when he shakes his mane we shall have spring again.' It means that when he comes back, the White Witch will be defeated and spring will come again. The second tells of four humans that will come to Narnia at the same time and help Aslan defeat her. It says, 'When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone sit at Cair Paravel and throne, the evil time will be over and done.' The third and final prophesy, however, is lesser known and tells of four other humans who will guide and protect our kings and queens when they get here. It says-"

But right then there was a bang and the door to the dungeon burst wide open.

**Ha! DOUBLE CLIFFIE! Of course, you all know what's gonna happen net anyway… But still! Now, let me explain what the Hughes' weapons are (except for Thomas's. I think you know what his is): **

**Diane (1): Short Sword- A sword that has a slightly shorter blade. Usually meant for close combat.**

**Anthony (2): Buckler- Shield with a secret compartment where you store a dagger or knife.**

**Anyway, thanks to you all for sticking with me, and I hope you all like the chapter! Make sure to review and tell me what you think thus far!**


	4. We're here!

**Hello again! Did you like the last chapter? I think you all will be pleased to know that I started this chapter on Tuesday, the day **_**before **_**the last one was posted. I know some of you might not care, but to me at least that is a huge accomplishment. **

**I am very disappointed to find that my story hasn't gotten very popular yet, though I guess I should have expected that seeing as how many versions of this story there are, but I was wondering if you would all be okay with maybe telling people about the story. I really want as many people's opinions on this as I can get so I can better my writing. Thanks!**

**Also, I really wanted to tell you all about a song that I found on one of the movie soundtracks and it is the most amazing song ever. It's called 'I Will Believe' and it's by Nichole Nordeman. It, again, is the most amazing song ever and I absolutely love it. You should all go check it out on YouTube if you can. **

**To those of you who might have been wondering, this chapter is a big part of the reason I made Marie the way she is in the story. All of the children have a reason for being the way they are that will eventually affect the story accordingly, but Marie's is the biggest. Now let me reply and then I'll let you get on your way.**

**FlightFeathers: lol I wanted to hit him too and I made him that way! That's true irony… Anyway, I agree on that love between kids is the cutest thing in the world! Don't worry, I hated myself for not giving the third prophesy as well, but I have two reasons for that. 1) I'm saving it for later and 2) I have never been too good at writing stuff like that so I had problems thinking of one. I am so glad that you didn't think my reply was mean. Honestly I was worried. But I do understand where you're coming from. Honestly they haven't known each other long. I just don't know how to really do Peter romance stuff so I stuck to the basics. You see, Edmund and Susan come easier to me for whatever reason, but for Lucy I have never thought of her as a relationship kind of girl because I grew up to these movies and so she was always like a little sister to me, and with Peter i honestly don't know why but I just can't write romance for him. I guess it might be the same reason as Lucy. I say all this to say that honestly I just needed something to say so that I could show what he was feeling for her. I hope that clears it up, and if it doesn't then I would be happy to answer any more questions you have in the net review. By the way, I actually take it as a complement when you argue about it; it means you care enough to do so. Keep reviewing for me!**

**Anyway, I hope you all like this chapter and please review for me!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Narnia, I would be rich enough to hire someone else to do my chores for me.**

The door slammed open before Tumnus could finish his sentence, and his eyes widened as he scooted back to his original position on the floor, where he had moved from during his explanation. No sooner had he sat back in the corner of the room than the Witch stomped into the dungeon.

Marie's eyes flew open and she sat bolt upright when she heard the slam of the door followed by the footsteps of the Witch. "You two!" the Witch screamed. The two jumped at the harshness in her tone. "My guards tore apart that dam, and your siblings were nowhere to be found. I don't take kindly to lies, children. Now I'll ask you once more: Where are they?!"

Tears sprang to Marie's eyes. Her siblings and the Pevensies were safe; but were she and Edmund? "We don't know!" said Edmund, unconsciously holding Marie closer, his face showing all the fear he felt. "They were there!" "I don't believe you!" said the Witch. For a moment Marie thought she was going to hurt Edmund. But then she turned around.

"You there," she said, pointing to a dark corner where Marie found there to be a creature sitting, looking beat up and bruised and only wearing a small red scarf. "Do you see this boy here? He was here before. _He _turned you in." The faun looked up at Edmund with sadness and betrayal in his eyes. His message was clear: _Please let this not be true._

Edmund looked at the floor guiltily, retracting his arm from around Marie and bringing his knees up to his chest and putting his arms around them like he was trying to hold himself together somehow. Marie looked on with sadness and confusion. Edmund had told her he had been there before and he met the Witch, but he didn't tell her he'd gotten someone _arrested_.

Now Marie didn't know what to think. She had grown to trust Edmund somehow. She didn't see how he could knowingly do that to someone. Then she got it. He hadn't meant to; he couldn't have. He might have been mean and disagreeable on the outside, but on the inside he was a good boy with a heart of gold.

Marie was brought out of her reverie by the scrape of the creature's (she had just realized it was called a faun) hooves scraping against the floor as the dwarf that the Witch kept by her pulled him out of the dungeon. A pang of fear hit her chest. If the Witch had no problem doing that to the faun, what was stopping her from doing it to Edmund and herself?

Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

As soon as the Witch and her minion had left, Marie turned to Edmund as she heard him quietly sniffling. Had he been crying? She scooted closer to him and put her hand on his shoulder, trying to console him at the very least. Finally he looked up at her.

"It was true," he said, still crying a little bit. "What was?" she asked, confused. "I turned him in," clarified Edmund. "I didn't mean to of course, but when I came here the first time the Witch was so nice and I told her about what Lucy told us. I didn't think she would hurt him, I swear. She tricked me, and I fell for it."

He broke down again, putting his head in his hands and sobbing. Marie looked down at the sobbing boy. "Edmund," she said. "It's alright." "No it's not, Marie," said Edmund, raising his voice slightly before lowering it to a whisper. "She's going to kill him, Marie. And it's going to be my fault."

"Look at me Edmund," said Marie sternly, taking his face between her hands and making him look up at her. "You didn't know what you were doing. All you knew was that there was a nice lady giving you warmth and food when you were cold and hungry. It's _not_ your fault."

Edmund looked her in the eyes, trying to detect any hint of a lie. He found none. "How come you believe in me, Marie?" he asked. Marie looked confused. "What do you mean?" she asked. He pulled away from her hands, which were still on his face. "None of my siblings believe in me," he said. "Neither do yours. So why do you?"

"Because," said Marie. "I see the good in you, and I understand why you are the way you are. Nobody else wants to look close enough to see the good in you past the bad, like nobody will look past my shyness when I'm at school. I understand, so I don't judge until I know all the facts."

"Well you're the only one," mumbled Edmund. Their eyes locked again now and unknowingly they began to lean forward slightly to each other. They were only a few inches apart now; she could feel his hot breath on her face. Their noses were so close to touching…

They jerked apart as they heard the door to the dungeon slam open again. Marie heard the dwarf and the Witch talking, but she couldn't understand the words. Her ears were ringing from the shock she just experienced. Was she about to kiss him? She was only ten! She couldn't actually have feelingsfor him, could she? They were too young for that.

The two of them were led outside and put in the Witch's carriage floor, where they sat awkwardly with gags in their mouths. Apparently the Witch had an idea where their siblings were going and was trying to go after them, her wolves running ahead.

_Please let them be safe,_ prayed Marie silently, looking up at the bright blue winter sky.

* * *

Meanwhile, her siblings and the Pevensies were at the river, trying to find a way across without getting themselves killed.

The eight children and beavers stood on the edge of the river, where a waterfall was falling heavily onto melting ice, where the river was carrying it away. There was a small bit of ice winding its way from where they were to the other side of the river, where they needed to be, but the ice was all very thin.

"Well come on," said Peter. "We've got to get going." Mister Beaver decided it was safer that he go across first to test that the ice was strong enough. "You've been sneaking double helpings haven't you?" said Missus Beaver when he had taken a couple of steps.

The two Beavers argued for a moment before in the distance the children heard a noise. "What's that noise?" asked Susan, her voice filled with dread. The noise grew louder and louder until finally, at the top of the cliff, the children saw a whole pack of wolves.

"Alright," said Peter. "We have to cross right now!" "We need to stop and think about this!" said Susan. "No," said Peter. "There's no time!" "I'm just trying to be realistic," said Susan, obviously offended. "No," said Diane. "You're trying to be smart. Now lets go!"

The children were already in the middle of the lake, the ice barely being able to carry them, when the wolves got there. In a matter of seconds the wolves were surrounded, the leader right in front of them. Mister Beaver tried to help, but one of the other wolves got him in his mouth.

Peter held out his sword at the wolf, the blade pointing straight at him. "Drop it!" said Maugrim. "Maybe we should listen to him," said Thomas. "Oh put the sword down Peter," cried Susan. "Just because some old man gives you a sword doesn't make you a hero!"

"Listen to them," said Maugrim. Peter was just lowering his word when suddenly Lucy spoke up. "Peter!" she cried, pointing to her side. The ice was falling. It would kill them at any moment if he didn't do something. At the last moment, he stabbed his sword into the ground, making the ice separate the children and the wolves.

The wolf holding Mister Beaver dropped him and the piece of ice the children were holding onto went under water for a moment before Peter, who was holding onto the sword, pulled them all above as they were holding onto him. Diane noticed that Lucy was slipping off the ice, however, as they were going ashore, and just as she was just about to slip out of her coat grabbed her. Peter didn't notice this, however, and focused on steering the ice to shore using his sword.

Finally they made it ashore and took a few moments to gather their bearings. It was during this time that Missus Beaver looked around her. "I don't think you'll be needing those coats anymore," she said in awe. The children looked where she was gazing at, and what they saw made them smile brightly. There was a beautiful pink flower on one of the trees, blooming brightly.

As they watched, more and more flowers also appeared on the trees around them, and soon there was green grass and almost no snow left in sight. The children walked forward again, with Mister Beaver leading them. According to him, they were closer to Aslan now than they had thought.

The warm sun was high in the sky as they walked. All of them were smiling as they took in the sights around them. Lucy and Anthony were walking hand in hand, smiling and laughing together as they walked, Thomas and Susan were walking side by side as well, every once in a while looking at each other and smiling lightly, and Peter and Diane were walking on the far sides of their siblings, though they still stole glances at each other once in a while before blushing and looking away.

Finally, at what Peter was sure was somewhere near three o' clock in the day, Mister Beaver suddenly turned to them all. They had reached a large, grassy hill.

"We're here!"

**Hehe yes I know I'm evil. I just love doing cliffhangers.**

**I know this chapter is a little short, but I had to write my other story's chapter for this week as well so I had to cut my writing time in half. Sorry about that! I almost wasn't able to update at all, but luckily I was. Anyway, I really hope you all review!**

**-CahillGirl2001**


	5. Rescued

**Hey guys! Alright, so this chapter is longer than the last one, I think you will all be glad to know. Also, for those of you who have seen the movies, you will know that this story has only one or two more chapters left. However, I am going to continue with what happens during the Golden Age for a few chapters. After that, if you want me to continue into Prince Caspian, then review and tell me so. Tell me if you have any ideas for what to put as for the Golden Age parts of the story!**

**Chrystal Jupiter: Thanks so much for the review! Don't worry, I wont let the negative comments get me down. The way I look at it, everybody is entitled to their own opinions. Doesn't mean I have to agree with those opinions.**

**Disclaimer: I think next chapter I'm gonna bring in one of the characters to say this for me. It's too exhausting!**

_"__We're here!"_

The children exchanged happy grins before running down the hill. In the valley there were tents set up in all kinds of bright colors: red, purple, orange, and yellow; there were unimaginable sorts of creatures all standing around. Some were making weapons, some were sword fighting, and others were just staring at them.

When the children noticed this, they instantly stopped running, all of them being completely silent as they noticed the stares being shot their way. Diane looked down, biting her lip as she pushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "It's alright," whispered Peter beside her, grabbing her hand. "You look fine."

Diane smiled, blushing lightly, though she kept her gaze on the ground. "Thank you," she whispered back. Peter smiled at her and squeezed her hand as if to say "You're welcome."

The children walked over until they came to a tent. In front of it, so majestic that you couldn't mistake who he was if you tried, was Aslan. His fur gleamed gold, his mane shining in the light. He was at least three times the size of a normal lion you might see in a zoo, and just by looking at him the children knew that he was not to be disrespected; the very way he held himself told you that.

"Hello Susan, Peter, and Lucy Pevensie, Thomas, Diane, and Anthony Hughes," Aslan said. His voice was deep and powerful, carrying across the whole of the valley. "But if my counting is correct, then is there not supposed to be two more among you?"

"Yes sir," said Thomas, speaking for all of them. "Edmund Pevensie and my own sister, Marie is not with us right now." "I see," said Aslan. "And why is that?" "They were lost along the way," said Susan sadly. "They betrayed them," said Mister Beaver. "They're our siblings though!" said Lucy, trying to defend the two.

"That makes the betrayal all the worse," said Aslan, looking down at the child before looking back at the crowd and speaking. Diane continued to look at the ground, willing herself not to cry. It wasn't until Aslan talked directly to the children again that she zoned back into the conversation.

"Now," Aslan was saying. "You children must bathe in the river and get dressed properly. Then we shall start your training." He turned back to the crowd. "We prepare for war against the Witch!" he proclaimed. The crowd yelled their agreement, and the children went to do as Aslan said.

Diane and the girls were led to the outskirts of the forest, next to a small stream in which they could bathe before getting into their new Narnian dresses. Next to the stream there was a small chest where there were many dresses in all different colors and styles, along with shoes to match.

The girls looked through the chest to find the dresses they wanted to wear. Susan found a simple forest green one that flattered her figure, with a small dip in the back; Lucy found a floor length summer dress in a deep purple/red color; and Diane chose a floor length simple dress that flattered her figure like Susan's with an appropriately low-cut neckline and a small dip in the back.

The girls had just finished dressing when Susan went to go take the towel off of the tree branch it had previously been on. When she took it off, however, one of the Witch's wolves jumped out from behind. The girls screamed loudly and Diane reached for her Christmas present before realizing that she had put it with her discarded clothing, not realizing that there would be any danger.

Susan, however, grabbed her horn from a rock that she had put it on and blew it once; a long, deep, rich sound to Diane's ears.

Meanwhile, Peter had previously gotten dressed into his Narnian attire and had gone onto the top of the hill again, looking out on the horizon of the setting sun. Aslan came up behind him and walked until he stood next to Peter. "Hello," he greeted. Peter faced him. "Hello, sir," he said.

"Peter," said Aslan. "You must know that you and the others were brought here for a reason. And not only for the prophesy. Nobody has ever come to Narnia for no reason, and nobody has ever left without having learnt the lesson that came with that reason. You and your siblings were brought here to be the Kings and Queens, to lead the Witch to her doom, as you know. But according to the beavers, you were never told why your friends were brought. Is this correct?"

"Yes sir," said Peter. "Are you going to tell me?"

The lion looked out to the horizon, and for a moment it seemed as though he hadn't heard Peter until he spoke again. "No," he said. "I cannot tell you. You will find out when the time is right." Peter looked down. "Of course sir," he said. Suddenly there was a sound ringing through the air. Peter's eyes went wide.

"Susan!"

Peter turned at the sound coming from behind him. He was surprised to find that it had been Thomas who had yelled. Currently, he was running down the hill to where Peter knew the girls were at the moment. He pondered for a moment why Thomas had called for Susan instead of to his own sister or Lucy, but then he realized that he needed to be going to the girls' aide as well and decided to save such thoughts for later.

When Peter got down to the stream with Thomas, the sight before him made his breath catch in his throat. Maugrim the wolf was at the base of a tree, trying to get up, while the girls were at the top of it trying not to get caught by the wolf. They were all screaming, and the wolf seemed to be talking to them, threatening them. There was a second wolf as well, but he was standing on the other side of the tree, making sure the girls couldn't climb down that way.

"Leave them alone!" yelled Peter, running forward with Thomas, both of them drawing their weapons.

Thomas held off the first wolf while Peter took care of Maugrim, who was proving to be bigger problem than expected. Soon Aslan and half of the others in the camp had turned up and were watching. Oreius tried to step in, but Aslan shook his head and said, "No. This is Peter's fight."

The wolf lunged on Peter, who had his sword drawn. "NO!" yelled Diane fearfully. She would have run forward, but Thomas held her back. The wolf stayed on Peter for what seemed like forever before finally he moved. Peter was pushing him off. Apparently, when the wolf had lunged on him, his sword had embedded itself in Maugrim's gut.

When the other wolf realized this, he managed to break free from Aslan, who was standing on him, and ran away. "Follow him," said Aslan. "He will lead you to Edmund and Marie." Peter and the others smiled at this thankfully and the creatures from the camp ran after the wolf.

"Peter," said Aslan when they had gone. "Clean your sword and kneel." Peter did so uncertainly. "For your bravery today, I dub you Sir Peter Wolfsbane, Knight of Narnia." Peter grinned, his chest swelling with pride. He stood then, and his sisters instantly ran up and gave him excited hugs.

* * *

Meanwhile, Edmund and Marie had been bound, gagged, and roped to a tree. Marie couldn't believe what she had just witnessed.

_*Flashback*_

_The sleigh stopped. Marie noticed that the trees were green now and there was melting ice everywhere. Had the winter ended? Had her siblings had something to do with it? She smiled slightly to herself before she caught the Witch giving her a death glare and quickly wiped her face of any emotion._

_Marie and Edmund were forced out of the sleigh until they were standing in front of the Witch. "It's so warm out," said the dwarf. He made to take off his jacket, but a withering glare from the Witch made him stop. "I'll just go get the sleigh," he said instead. The Witch and the children hadn't been standing long after that before two of her wolves appeared. _

_One of them had a fox in its mouth; the fox was beat up and seemed to be very weak when the wolf put him down. It had a pair of teeth marks in its side, though the peculiar thing was that it had two of them; the first pair seemed to be fresh from the wolf that had just carried it, while the other one seemed to be a bit older and only half-healed. _

_The Witch looked with disdain at the fox. "You were quite a bit of help to my guards last night," she said to it. "Perhaps you can help me again. Tell me where the humans are." The fox slowly rose to its feet. "I'm sorry your majesty," it said. The Witch scoffed. "Save the flattery," she said._

_"__I wasn't exactly talking to you," said the fox, failing to hide the disrespect in his voice. He then looked at Edmund. Edmund gave a confused look to match the one on Marie's face. Suddenly the Witch pointed her wand at the fox. "Tell me where the humans are!" she yelled._

_The fox would tell her nothing. Marie silently thanked the creature for this; he was protecting her family. But it seemed that the Witch's patience was wearing thin. She raised her wand, and the fox seemed very afraid as she began to lower it. "Wait!" yelled Marie, jumping in front of the fox. She didn't want the fox to die. She would try to save him._

_The Witch looked at her expectantly. "The Beavers said something about Aslan's camp," she said, praying to God that this might be enough for the Witch to leave the fox living. Marie looked at the creature; he was hanging his head, obviously upset. Marie herself wished that she hadn't had to tell the Witch, but if she hadn't then the poor creature would be dead._

_"__Thank you," said the Witch. "It's good that this creature got to see some honesty before he DIES!" The Witch shouted the last part, and before Edmund or Marie could do anything about it she had turned the poor fox to stone. Marie's eyes were wide, and she was trying to hide the tears that threatened to spill over. _

_The Witch rounded on the children and before either could register anything she had smacked them both on their faces, leaving angry red marks. "You need to choose what side you're on children," she said coldly to them. She took their faces in her hands and turned them toward the stone fox. "My side, or theirs."_

_*Flashback*_

Now the children were each looking at the ground, unable to even fight against their binds anymore. It was no use; they would have to wait for their siblings if they wanted saved. The dwarf was sitting by them, teasing them, but they paid him no mind.

Suddenly there were battle cries heard, and before either child could register what was happening, a small army had barged into the camp and a centaur had come up to them and was undoing their binds. "Hop on!" he said, gesturing to his back. The children did so quickly. Whoever this centaur was, he was obviously coming to help them.

The centaur waited until both of them were on his back safely before running swiftly back into the woods, where the small army had come from. Edmund sat in front while Marie was behind him, her arms around his waist as she held on to keep from falling.

They raced through the forest for what seemed like forever before finally they had come to a small hill that overlooked what seemed to be a camp. In front of them was a huge lion. Just by looking at hi Marie could tell he was Aslan; his majesty was that great.

"Oreius, please let the children dismount," Aslan said, his voice deep and rich. "I wish to speak with them privately." "Yes sir," said the centaur, who Marie guessed was named Oreius. The children got off of him and he cantered off, down the hill and into the camp below.

"Marie," said Aslan, looking at her. "I wish to speak with Edmund privately first, and then I shall speak to you. Please go down to the stream and bathe and get dressed, and then come back when you are done." "Of course sir," said Marie. She didn't know that she had been holding Edmund's hand, but when she pulled away her hand suddenly felt cold.

She walked down to the small stream at the bottom of the hill before picking a dress to wear and bathing. She had picked a light summer dress in deep blue. She put her new dress on quickly, wanting to get back to Aslan. By the time she had gotten back, Edmund had gone down to the stream to get dressed as well and she and Aslan were alone.

"Hello Marie," said Aslan when she made it back to him. "Hello," she answered back shyly. The same shy feeling she had when she was at school was back, and she didn't like it one bit. "Marie," said Aslan. "I would like to tell you that you did the right thing to follow Edmund."

"I did?" asked Marie, who wasn't quite sure she had. "Yes Marie," said Aslan. "You see, like the Pevensies, you and your siblings came here for a purpose. A prophesy foretold long ago that with the kings and queens there would come four others: their protectors and partners. It said, 'The kings and queens shall not be alone in their quest to defeat the evil, and when Eve's flesh and Eve's bone sits at Cair Paravel in throne, the good times will come.' It speaks of you and your siblings."

**(Yes I know that my prophesy-making skills aren't that great, but I have never been much of a poet.)**

"So the Pevensies are supposed to protect Narnia," asked Marie. "And we're supposed to protect the Pevensies?" "Indeed," said Aslan, nodding. "Now, I believe that Edmund will be coming back soon, and when he does you and he would like to see your siblings. Am I correct?" "Oh yes!" said Marie excitedly.

As Aslan said, not five minutes later Edmund came back up the hill, freshly cleaned and in new clothes. "Are you ready to see your siblings?" Aslan asked him. He sighed and nodded. Marie knew that he was thinking of what Peter's reaction would be. She reached over and grabbed his hand, squeezing it reassuringly and smiling at him slightly.

The children trekked down the hill with Aslan, and when they got there they saw that all of their siblings were assembled, waiting for them. "Marie!" yelled Diane. She ran up to her sister and hugged her tightly. When she put her down, she looked worried. "How could you leave without telling anyone?" she asked. "You could have been killed!"

"It was my fault," said Edmund, who himself had just gotten out of his own sister's bear hugs. "I thought that the Witch could be trusted, but I was wrong. I'm sorry." "Oh Edmund," said Diane, walking up to him. "It's alright. You were wrong, yes, but you protected my sister. She couldn't have survived without your help."

Edmund fought the urge to tell her that she wouldn't have needed protecting if he hadn't led her to danger. "Alright," said Peter, speaking for the first time. "You both need to go rest." Edmund looked down at the ground. Marie had hoped that Peter would be nice, but apparently not.

As the two of them walked to their tents, Peter suddenly called out again. "And Edmund," he called. "Try not to wander off." He smiled jokingly at Edmund when he said it, and Edmund grinned.

Marie went back to her tent with the intent to take a nap, but every time she would close her eyes her mind would be plagued with visions of what she had seen while with the Witch. Finally after about two hours, she gave up and went back to her siblings.

She hadn't been there long when she was joined by Edmund. The children ate lunch with each other, laughing and joking. Edmund, Marie noticed, was eating with a rather large appetite. "You can slow down Ed," commented Susan. "Narnia isn't going to run out of toast."

"You might take some back with you when you go," said Peter offhandedly. Nonetheless, the children still noticed his wording. "What do you mean we're going back?" asked Diane. "You all are," said Peter. "But I have to stay. I have to protect Narnia from the White Witch until he war is over, when I will come home as well."

"No!" said Marie. "We have to stay!" The others nodded. "Yeah," said Edmund. "Marie and I have seen what the Witch can do. I've helped her do it. We have to stay. The Prophesies say that they need all of us; we can't just go." "Well then," said Susan. "That's settled."

"Where are you going?" asked Thomas. Susan had now helped all of the other girls to their feet. "We are going to go train," said Marie resolutely. "We aren't much use if we can't fight now are we?" And with that the conversation was over as the children disbanded.

**I think I more than made up for the last chapter being short with this one. It's over 3,200 words! Anyway, I hope you all liked this chapter. I actually got it finished by 4:30 AM Saturday morning, surprisingly. Needless to say, I was tired. Review lots, and I'll make sure to try and keep my chapter somewhere near this long from now on.**

**By the way, the next chapter will contain lots of Edmarie fluff. Please remember to review if you have any ideas on what to do when I hit the Golden Age. Again, thanks so much to all that have already. See you next time.**

**-CahillGirl2001**


	6. What the Witch Had to Say

**Hey guys! I'm back! Did you miss me? Good to know!**

**As I mentioned last chapter, I only have twelve days until school starts on the twenty-fifth, so I am going to just start updating when I get a chapter done. This is why I have updated this so early. I just think it will be easier to not try to go on schedule. Don't worry though; it will **_**never **_**be more than two weeks in between updates unless I have STAAR tests or something like that. I go to online school, so I have to work until my lessons are done and I don't get an actual "time off" unfortunately.**

**I don't want to keep this so long, so you can all go and read the review replies now.**

**Rachel Kate Doxey: Thanks so much! Honestly, I want to do Prince Caspian for the romantic value and action value mostly. I am usually a shipper of Suspian, as you know, but this time she would end up with Thomas. Of course, that will be after he gets jealous (I love tormenting characters). I am actually really excited to write that part.**

**FlightFeathers: Actually, the last one was the regular week. This one however, is a lot sooner. I explained why above, I believe. Anyway, I can only write this fast because my muse has decided to be nice this time I guess. For some reason I just can't stop getting ideas! I'm glad you liked the chapter. Honestly, I probably could have done the prophesy better if I were in practice but the last poem I wrote was in third grade for a class project. I think that just about explains it. I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!**

**Alright guys so, quick before you read, I need to tell you something: for the first time ever, I am recommending a song that you listen to while you read this. Not because the chapter is based on it, but because it seems like Edmarie kind of relates to it. It's called 'Everything Has Changed' by Taylor Swift. The video is even better than the song, so if you wanna watch it that'd be good too.**

**Now, I won't bore you anymore, you can read now.**

**Disclaimer: Next chapter I'm gonna bring in a character to do this for me I think… **

Marie had a dagger made for her. It was light enough to throw, but heavy enough that it would be able to go through any target cleanly and completely. She found that her aim was very good when it came to this, and was only rivaled in aim by Susan, who wielded her bow like someone who had been doing so her entire life.

The children had been training for nearly four hours when a creature came up to them.

"The Witch has requested to speak with Aslan!" he announced. The children spared a quick glance at each other before they ran down the hill and to the camp, where the Witch was sitting in a throne on top of a pedestal-like thing that four henchmen were carrying. In front of her was Aslan, who stood in front of his tent.

Edmund and Marie exchanged fearful glances with each other, knowing what she must be there for and dreading it.

"You have traitors in your midst, Aslan," said the Witch. A murmur erupted from the crowd, but she gave it no mind. Her gaze remained on the lion, waiting for his response. "Why is this any concern of yours, Witch?" he asked. The Witch stood up in her seat. "According to the ancient laws," she said. "Every traitor belongs to me."

She looked over at Edmund and Marie. "Those children shall die on the stone table! You dare not refuse me."

"Try and take them then!" said Peter. "You think you could refuse me what I wanted to take?" said the Witch, looking at him now. "Little king." "Do not quote the ancient laws to me, Witch," Aslan interrupted. "I was there when they were written. Come with me so we may talk."

The Witch got up out of her seat and followed Aslan into the tent. Marie and Edmund waited for them to come out again, but it seemed like it was taking forever.

The valley was silent, as though if they were silent enough they might hear the conversation going on in the tent. But no such luck. The children clustered around each other. Marie hugged Thomas tightly, fighting the urge to cry. She knew that the Witch would not stop until she had killed someone.

Finally they emerged, and the two families waited with baited breaths for the outcome. "She has renounced her claim on the children's blood," Aslan announced. A cheer erupted from the crowd as the Witch climbed back into the carriage. "How do I know your promise will be kept?" she asked before she sat down.

Aslan roared, as though he was insulted and enraged at the thought that he could possibly be lying. The Witch gasped and plopped down in her throne, her face showing that she was frightened. The creatures carrying the pedestal picked it up then and carried the Witch out of the valley.

Edmund and Marie turned to each other with grins on their faces before suddenly Marie flung her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. Edmund was surprised at first, but quickly got over it and hugged her back just as tightly, though his cheeks were red. Their siblings gave them amused glances and knowing looks.

* * *

Later that night, Marie lay awake in her bed. The horrors of the last few days kept replaying themselves in her mind, making her shiver in fear every so often. Everyone else had already gone to bed, but she couldn't bring herself to do so. Finally she got up, annoyed.

She walked out into the cold night air, intending to take a walk. She walked up the hill about seven or eight feet before she sat down on the grass, looking up at the stars and trying to find any constellations that were familiar, but she could find none. Apparently Narnia's stars are not in the same position as English ones and don't have the same constellations.

"Couldn't sleep?"

Marie jumped up at the sudden voice behind her. "Edmund!" she whisper-yelled, whirling around to face him. Indeed it was Edmund, and he was standing behind her, looking down at her. She sighed. "Yes," she said. "I couldn't sleep so I came out here, but I can't find any of my favorite constellations."

Edmund sat down beside her, looking up as well. "Wait," he said. "I found two of them, but I can't find any others." "Which ones?" asked Marie, looking at him. "There's the Big Dipper," Edmund replied, pointing up. "And there's the little one."

"Crazy," she mused. "Even in a different world, one thing stays constant." Her comment floated through the air as she trailed off. Neither child said anything after that, but simply looked up at the sky and looked at the stars, each one lost in their own thoughts.

Edmund looked over at Marie a few minutes later. "Marie," he said. "I think it's time we went to sleep. Something tells me we'll need the energy. Marie nodded as Edmund stood up, putting his hand out for her to take. She took it and he pulled her up.

Unfortunately, her feet slipped as she was getting up and when he caught her she was pulled to him, their faced barely an inch apart. Marie noticed the way his eyes sparkled like the stars she had just been looking at. They really were pretty. She pulled back after a moment, blushing furiously.

Neither noticed Lucy and Susan slipping away into the forest.

Finally the made it to Marie's tent. Just as she was about to go inside and Edmund was walking off to his, however, she suddenly turned around again. "Edmund," she said. He turned around, and she bit her lip and blushed at what she was about to say. "Do you mind, um, staying? So that I can get some sleep?"

Marie was deep crimson now, and as was Edmund. "S-sure," he said, coming inside with her. Marie laid down on her cot, where Edmund slid under her covers next to her. when they were done situating, Marie was facing the wall as Edmund lay behind her, his arm around her waist and his chest pressing into her back.

This was how they fell asleep, both of them entertaining their own thoughts of the other one. The last thing that Marie thought before she went to sleep was how comfortable she felt in his arms.

* * *

The next morning she woke up to a movement by her side. She noticed first that now she was facing Edmund's back, curled against him, as he was on his back, his face facing the opposite way so that she only saw the back of his head.

Edmund, apparently, had shifted in his sleep, which was the movement she felt. Slowly she opened her eyes and saw why. Edmund had woken up and was looking at something in front of him. She looked where he was looking at and felt her cheeks to go red as they both sat up.

Thomas was looking back and forth between the two of them, his expression one that Marie couldn't quite place. It looked almost angry, but more protective than that. She couldn't figure out what it was though, because every emotion she thought of seemed only half-right.

She was snapped out of her reverie by Peter's voice and she finally noticed that he was there, along with Diane, who was smirking at Marie knowingly, making her blush even more. "Um," said Peter, stumbling on his words. Marie frowned. What was wrong with them?

"Susan, Lucy, and Anthony sent a message," said Peter, finally getting the words out with some difficulty. "Aslan is dead. We need to be getting ready for war. I, um, I think Diane help Marie to get dressed while Thomas, Edmund, and I do the same in our tent."

Edmund stood up then and walked to his tent silently. Thomas looked at Marie again for a moment before finally he and Peter left. _I wonder what got into them?_ Marie thought. but she didn't get a chance to wonder long as Diane was still smirking at her. "So," she said. "You finally admitted you liked him did you?"

Marie's face flushed bright red. "What!?" she cried indignantly. "I do not _like _him!" "Then why were you just spooning in your bed?" her sister asked, raising an eyebrow. "Neither of us could sleep last night!" said Marie. "So he came in here and we laid down together. What's so wrong about that?"

Diane frowned for a moment before she sighed. "Never mind," she said. "I'll tell you when you're older."

The girls dressed in silence after that, each in their own thoughts.

When they were done, the girls came out of their tent to find that the boys were already in the valley, talking to the Narnian creatures. After he was done, Peter went inside Aslan's tent to check if he was really dead. Much to all of their disappointment, he wasn't there.

"He's gone," said Peter sadly.

"Then you have to lead us," said Thomas. "There's a whole army out here ready to follow you." "I can't," said Peter. "Thomas is right, though," said Diane from next to Thomas. "Aslan believed in you. And the rest of us do as well! You have to do this."

Peter met her eyes with his. He knew by how intense her gaze was that she wasn't lying. He looked around at the rest of those assembled (the whole army, really) and saw the same thing in their eyes. He nodded once before looking down at the map in front of him. "Alright," he said. "Then this is the plan…"

The plan was fairly simple for the children from England to understand. They were going to have a Phoenix make a firewall between the two armies; hopefully this would slow down the enemy long enough to have the Gryphons drop the boulders that had been inspired by the air raids back home.

The battle would be held in Beruna, which would hopefully give the Narnians a positioning advantage against the Witch's army. Peter would lead the battle in the front line with Diane, Thomas, and Edmund next to him while Marie would be slightly back and wielding her specially made dagger. Her brother was reluctant to let her come at all, but with the help of Edmund and Diane he was eventually persuaded.

Peter hoped that sometime during the battle Lucy, Anthony, and Susan would come, as the latter had proven she was a fine archer. With battle plans done, the battle was to be held later that same day. _With any luck, _Peter thought, _the Witch will be defeated by the time the battle is over._

* * *

Meanwhile, Anthony, Lucy, and Susan were at the table. It was just after dawn, and they had been lying with the dead lion all night. At some point a bunch of mice had come and undid his ropes, much to Susan's chagrin before she noticed what it was they were doing.

"We need to go," said Susan. "Peter will need us in battle with the Witch." Lucy looked once more at the sight of Aslan on the table before she took Anthony's hand and turned away. They were just about to leave when suddenly from behind them they heard a large rumbling sound.

The three of them turned around instantly. They all gasped at what they saw: the table was cracked right down the middle now, and Aslan was nowhere to be seen. The three of them ran back to the table and looked all around; he wasn't behind it either.

Suddenly from behind them came a roar, and they all turned back around.

There stood Aslan, very much alive.

* * *

Back at the battle, Peter looked around him to see all of the Narnians that had assembled for the battle and those who stood closest to him: those that he had come to know as family. Thomas looked back at him from his right hand side, giving him a small smile, though the fear shone through on his face. On his left, Edmund and Diane stood waiting for the battle to start.

Diane was wearing a chainmail dress, a helmet on her head and her sword on her waist. Her hair was in a ponytail under her helmet to keep it out of her face. Peter didn't think he had seen anything so pretty in his life. She turned toward him, and he sucked in a breath. Her eyes bored into his, and he saw fear and determination reflecting in them.

They looked away from each other, and Peter looked forward again. "Are you with me?" he asked them. "To the death," said Edmund. Thomas nodded. "Forever and always," said Diane. They all looked ahead of them as a Gryphon flew down. "The Witch's army has far greater numbers than we, my Lord," he reported.

"It's alright," said Diane resolutely. "Numbers don't win the war." "No," said Peter. "But I sure bet they help." Diane sucked her bottom lip. She knew what was coming, and she knew what her part in the plan was. She just hoped to God that this wouldn't be the last time she saw the Pevensies or her siblings.

The Gryphon soon left to go with its brethren to get ready for their parts in the plan. It wasn't long before the Witch's army could be seen clearly coming over the hill opposite the one the Narnian army was standing on. as the Gryphon said, their number was far greater than the Narnian's. "For Aslan!" yelled Peter. "And for Narnia!"

And so the Battle of Beruna began.

**Please don't hate me for cutting it off here! It's already 2,700 words, so I decided to leave it there. Plus, I figured the Battle of Beruna deserved its own, special chapter because of it being such a big part of the story. Don't worry, I am most likely going to include the coronation in the end of next chapter, and then it will be down to the Golden Age. Wow, this story seems to be flying by! **

**I still don't know if I will carry over into Prince Caspian, as I really need you guys' help deciding. Personally, I think I will. But luckily for you all that won't be for a little bit, as I still have fifteen more years to cover before I even get to that! **

**Real quick, for copyright reasons, I have to say that the part about Edmund and Marie falling asleep in her tent was based very much on a scene from Shantel Lukasik's story 'My Everlasting Support' Chapter 7: Worry and Success.**

**I hope you all review and that you all liked this chapter.**

**-CahillGirl2001**


	7. The Battle of Beruna

**Hey guys! So I don't really have anything to say this time, so I'll just reply and be on my merry way.**

**Rachel Kate Doxey: Thanks so much! I thought it was a good song. Did you check out the video? I am seriously considering going off into Prince Caspian, as I honestly think it will be fun to write. There is like a 97% chance that I continue it, just so you know.**

**FlightFeathers: Thanks for your review! I thought it would be better if I did a separate chapter because I didn't want that one to go on for like 5,000 words and not have anything to really write after it. The Golden Age chapters will each have one or two years per chapter, so this story will end up pretty dang big in the end.**

**Disclaimer: I don't even know if I'm legally obligated to say this anymore, but I don't own TCoN! I also don't own the joke said in paragraph 14 because Rizzolli and Isles got there first.**

_The Gryphon soon left to go with its brethren to get ready for their parts in the plan. It wasn't long before the Witch's army could be seen clearly coming over the hill opposite the one the Narnian army was standing on. As the Gryphon had said, their number was far greater than that of the Narnian's. "For Aslan!" yelled Peter. "And for Narnia!"_

The stones dropped on the Witch's army, though still more came. Peter gave the signal and the Phoenixes made their wall of fire, but the Witch, who was now in the front line, quickly vanquished it. The battlefield was now filled with the battle cries of the warriors.

The Narnian army surged forward along with that of the Witch. The armies soon meshed together, and it was impossible to tell whose was whose except by the different armor that each army wore. The Witch's army was quite obviously bigger than the Narnian, and it wasn't long before the Narnian army's numbers dwindled even more.

Diane and Peter rode alongside each other, cutting down every enemy that they rode past, but it wasn't long before their horses were shot and they had to get off. "Diane," said Peter. "Get yourself and the others out of here! There are too many of them!"

He shouted the same message to Mister Beaver before running straight toward the Witch. Mister Beaver grabbed Edmund and Marie, trying to take them off of the battlefield, and Diane walked toward them. According to the plan, should this happen Thomas was to stay along with Peter and the others would leave.

Suddenly Edmund broke free from Mister Beaver's grip. "Peter said to go home!" yelled Mister Beaver after him. "Peter isn't King yet," replied Edmund before running to help his brother.

The Witch was now behind Peter and was just about to bring her wand down on him when suddenly Edmund jumped down beside her and brought his sword down on her wand. In a flash of blue light, her wand snapped in two. She took the sharp end of it and used it as a sword, dueling with the younger boy.

Edmund tried to bring his blade down on her head, but she quickly blocked and plunged her broken wand piece into his abdomen. He gasped before falling to the ground. Marie's whole world stood still for a moment, and everything went into slow motion.

She saw Edmund fall, and it seemed like the thud that echoed when he hit the ground shook the whole world. She ran over to him and when she got there time sped back up again. "Edmund!" she yelled. Tears fell down her face as he groaned in pain, clutching his wound.

She tried to remember what her mother told her about when someone was bleeding really bad **(remember that her parents both went to war; her father is a soldier and her mother is a nurse)**. She remembered that you were supposed to apply pressure to it so the blood would clot faster and stop. And you weren't supposed to let them fall asleep either.

Marie ripped a piece of the fabric from her battle dress and balled it up before putting it on Edmund's wound. She was not happy to find that his eyes were drooping. "No Edmund," she said. "You have to stay awake!" She shook him lightly to make him more alert.

Marie looked around to find that Peter was in battle with the Witch and Diane was in battle with one of her minions. She looked back to Edmund again, and found that the cloth from her dress was soaked with blood that hadn't quite stopped yet and his eyelids were still almost closed. Tears rode down her face.

"Edmund," she said. "You have to stay awake. You wanna hear a joke my mum once told me?" Edmund weakly nodded and Marie smiled a little, relieved that he wasn't asleep yet.

"Well," she said. "There once were three soldiers that were hiding from the enemy underground. One of them had brought a canteen of water, so he said 'I brought a canteen of water so if I get thirsty I can have something to drink.' The next had brought a piece of bread, so he said 'I brought a piece of bread so if I get hungry I have something to eat.' The third soldier looked at both of them like they were crazy, like he was smarter than them, and said 'Oh yeah? Well I brought a car door, so if I get hot I can open a window!'"

Edmund smiled lightly. "That's horrible," he said. "Yeah," Marie agreed. Marie looked down at the cloth again. It seemed that the bleeding had stopped now but he was still in danger of dying because of the blood he had lost. She turned white. Suddenly a loud sound came from behind her and she looked to see what it was.

Her eyes widened and she gasped.

Aslan was there with Lucy, Susan, and Anthony. He roared before jumping onto the Witch and killing her. After he was done, he stood back up again. "It is done," he said. Marie was so caught up in what was going on that she nearly forgot about the boy lying next to her.

"Lucy!" she called. "I need your cordial!" Lucy and the others looked at her and saw Edmund, who was just barely alive now from the blood loss. Lucy turned white before running over and dropping beside him. She opened the cordial and dropped a single drop of the red liquid into his open mouth.

Marie and the others waited for him to wake up with baited breaths.

After a moment, he coughed and sat up. "When will you ever do what you're told?" asked Peter when he had made sure that his brother was breathing again. The others chuckled at his joke. "About the time you stop acting like dad probably," he responded, but they could tell he was joking this time.

Once they had all given Edmund their hugs, Lucy got up and uncorked her cordial again before running off to help everyone that had been injured. Aslan followed closely behind her, helping those turned to stone by the Witch earlier in the battle.

* * *

Later, the Hughes were all in the throne room of Castle Cair Paravel. It was huge, thought Marie as she looked around her. The children had been cleaned promptly upon the battle ending, much to their pleasure, and been put in royal clothes. It was now two days later, and it was their coronation.

There were four thrones in the front of the room for the Pevensie children, who were to be crowned Kings and Queens. The thrones were sat with Edmund on the far left, Peter next to him, Susan beside him, and Lucy on the far right.

The Hughes stood beside each of their friend's thrones. Marie was to the right of Edmund's throne, Diane was to the right of Peter's, Thomas was to the right of Susan's, and Anthony was to the right of Lucy's. The whole room was full now, and it wasn't too long until Aslan walked into the room with the Pevensies by his side.

The children and lion walked up to the thrones and the children took their seats before Aslan turned to the assembly and began to speak. "To the glistening Eastern Sea," he said. "I give you Queen Lucy the Valiant." Lucy smiled as the Beavers and Tumnus came to the stage and Tumnus sat her crown on her head.

"To the Great Western Wood, King Edmund the Just."

"To the Radiant Southern Sun, Queen Susan the Gentle."

"And to the Clear Northern Sky, I give you High King Peter the Magnificent."

The whole assembly clapped when he was done before he spoke again.

"But the Kings and Queens are nothing without the help and guidance of those they love. And so, I give you the Protectors of the Kings and Queens of Narnia."

The Hughes held their breaths for this.

"To Queen Lucy the Valiant and all of her domain, I give you Prince Anthony the Courageous."

"To King Edmund the Just and all of his domain, I give you Princess Marie the Resilient."

"To Queen Susan the Gentle and all of her domain, I give you Prince Thomas the Wise."

"And to High King Peter and all of his domain, I give you High Princess Diane the Divine."

The whole room exploded in applause and shouts again, and Marie couldn't help the grin that appeared on her face. Aslan turned to the children and smiled at them. "Once a King, Queen, Princess, or Prince of Narnia," he told them quietly. "Always a King, Queen, Princess, or Prince. May your wisdom grace us until the stars rain down from the heavens."

"Long live King Peter," chanted the assembly. "Long live Princess Diane; Long live Queen Susan; Long live Prince Thomas; Long live King Edmund; Long live Princess Marie; Long live Queen Lucy; Long live Prince Anthony!" The eight children smiled at each other, and Marie grabbed Edmund's hand discreetly, squeezing it. They smiled at each other.

* * *

Later, the children were all in the ballroom, where a party was being held in honor of the earlier coronation, when Lucy came up to Marie. "He's gone," she told her. "Aslan left. He isn't a tame Lion, Tumnus told me, so he left. But he'll be back, I just know it!"

Marie smiled at the little girl that she had come to know as somewhat of a little sister and bent over to look her in the eyes. "You're right," she said. "Aslan will never leave us for good; he'll always come back when we need him." The younger girl smiled and ran off as Marie straightened.

Suddenly someone tapped her shoulder and she whirled around to find that Edmund was there, grinning. "Hey," he said. "Do you wanna dance?" He held his hand out for her, and she smiled back at him, taking it. "I would love to," she said. Edmund smiled as he led her out to the middle of the dance floor.

"You know," he said. "I don't think we've talked very much since the whole incident in your tent back at the camp." The thought of that morning made Marie blush lightly again, her cheeks turning a rosy pink. "No," she agreed. "I don't believe we have. How have you been since then, Edmund?"

Edmund snorted. "Well," he said. "I defeated an evil witch, I almost died, I became King of a magical land I never even knew existed, and now I'm dancing, which is something I've never done before in my life. I'm just dandy!" Marie and Edmund both laughed at that.

"I apologize," she said. "I guess that was kind of and obvious answer, huh?" "Yeah," said Edmund, still smiling. Once again, Marie couldn't help but see how his eyes twinkled when he laughed, and she had to catch herself before she started staring.

Suddenly she was brought out of her reverie by Edmund talking. "You know," he told her. "You aren't half bad. I don't understand why anyone could ever dislike you." Marie smiled. "Thank you Edmund," she said. "If it's any consolation, I believe the same about you."

The two lapsed into a comfortable silence after that, and the rest of the evening was spent laughing and talking with all of their new and old friends.

**So how did you like it? I didn't really know what to do after that. Don't worry, I already have some of the later years of the Golden Age planned out, so this should be fun. Just be ready for drama, family moments, LOTS of fluff of course, and a little bit more of the other couples as well as Edmarie.**

**Please review, and I'll see you later!**

**-CahillGirl2001**


	8. The Golden Age: First Kisses

**Hey guys! Really quick note, the children's ages are different now. This chapter skips three years, because there isn't really much going on for the first little bit after the coronation, so the ages are as follows:**

**Peter & Thomas: 16**

**Susan & Diane: 15**

**Edmund & Marie: 13**

**Lucy & Anthony: 11**

**Rachel Kate Doxey: I'm so glad that you liked it. Here is the next chapter for you, and from now on it should be a slightly faster update because as of the twenty-fifth this is the only story I am writing at the moment. **

**FlightFeathers: I know I didn't do the battle too good, but that's just because I have a better time writing Romance, Family, Friends, or something along those lines more than I am able to write about war and things like that, if it makes sense. I just don't really like dwelling on the idea of any sort of war for too long, so writing about it is hard.**

**Unicorns4dver: Thanks so much for your review and I am glad that you like the story so far!**

**Now you can read if you want to. **

**Disclaimer: Nothing in this story belongs to me except for the plot. If it did, Peter and Susan would have never left and neither would Edmund and Lucy.**

**_Warning: LOTS OF FLUFF IN THIS CHAPTER!_**

_Three Years Later: _

Marie ran through the halls, picking up her long skirts to be able to run faster. She had already shed her heels, but she still had to be careful not to slide since she was wearing stockings. "Edmund Pevensie!" she yelled. "Get back here right now!"

Edmund was running ahead of her by barely three feet and wondering in his head how a girl so small in stature can be so fast while wearing such a big dress and so scary when made angry. He looked back behind him to see that she was even closer now; she was barely out of arm's reach. If she just extended her hand a little more…

She closed her fist around the back of his tunic and pulled hard. He skidded to a stop, unable to run anymore while she held him in place. "Now," she panted. "Give me back my tiara, Edmund." Edmund smirked at her and held the tiara above his head, where he knew she couldn't reach. He was a good four inches taller than her.

"Why don't you try to grab it?" he asked her, smirking. She glared at him before jumping up as high as she could and trying to push his arm down so she could reach, but he was stronger than her. she stopped jumping for a moment as she thought how to get him to let go.

She couldn't just overpower him; he was too strong. Maybe she could surprise him into dropping it. But how could she do that? He was almost impossible to startle. The only way she could think of to do it… She would have to. She didn't have a choice, really.

She let go of him for a moment as she willed herself to get the courage to do what she knew she would have to do. Then, before she could talk herself out of it, she leaned up and caught his lips with hers for a moment, making him go rigid with surprise.

It was only for a second, but it was long enough for him to let his guard down and for her to snatch her tiara out of his grasp. She smirked at Edmund, who had just gotten out of his daze long enough to see what was going on, before walking past him, hoping to Aslan he hadn't seen the blush decorating her cheeks.

As she walked, she put her hands up to her lips where she had just kissed him. Her stomach did a somersault as she thought back to what had just happened, and she fought the sudden weird urge to go back over and do it again. But because her back was turned, she didn't see Edmund doing the same thing as she was while looking over at her retreating figure with a strange expression on his face.

* * *

Later that evening, all of the Royals and Protectors sat down at the dining table for dinner. "Anything new happen with you guys?" asked Peter. No matter what kind of duties he had to do because he was High King, he always made time to listen to the others' thoughts and feelings.

"Nothing much," said Susan. Thomas shrugged along with her. "I spent the day in the South, making sure that my domain was still peaceful." "And Anthony and I spent the day in the gardens," chipped in Lucy. Even at eleven years old, she was the same happy girl she had been when she was eight.

Peter smiled knowingly at his youngest sister before turning to Marie and Edmund. "And you two?" he asked. "What have you been up to?" Marie and Edmund looked at each other and blushed before turning back to Peter. "Nothing!" they both said simultaneously before stuffing their mouths full so that they wouldn't be asked any more questions.

Peter frowned confusedly for a moment before deciding it best not to pry and turning back to Diane and starting a conversation. Marie looked around the table at her siblings and the Pevensies. They had all changed in the last three years, both mentally and physically.

Peter's hair was still as gold as his crown, but now it had small flecks of brown highlights in some parts of it. He had grown it out slightly, and it would need a haircut soon. He had been training with his army, and you could tell. He had become more toned and very handsome and was taller than before at 6"6.

Thomas had lost his goofiness for the most part and matured greatly in the last three years. He had grown taller and was now 6"5, and was starting to grow a small beard. He trained often and was just as toned as Peter was, and he was slightly skinnier as well.

Diane still had her long black hair down to her waist, but instead of in a ponytail she now usually wore it down with a small half ponytail to keep it out of her eyes. She had lost every bit of her baby fat and now her face was more slender, more grown up, and she had developed a slightly curvier figure since she was thirteen and was much taller at 6"4.

Susan's hair was now much darker than it had originally been, and she was just as thin as always. Her hair now went down to her waist, but it was always kept up in a neat braid so that it wouldn't get in the way if she needed to use her bow. She was slightly curvier now like Diane, but she was slightly less so and was just as tall as Diane at 6"4.

Edmund had gotten much taller since he was ten, obviously, and was now at 5"5. His hair was down slightly past his ears and a little shaggy, but Marie thought it worked for him even though it would need cut soon. He was just as toned as his older brother, but was lankier like Thomas and didn't look like he could hold near as much weight as he actually could.

Marie herself had grown a bit as well and was now slightly thinner than before with a slightly curvier build. She still had a little bit of baby fat in her face, but other than that she looked very much like Diane. She was now a good 5"4 and, though the others still towered over her for the moment, she was sure to continue getting taller.

Anthony was tall for only eleven years old and was a good 5", and had his hair still cropped slightly short because he didn't like it in his face. He wasn't as toned as the other boys, but he was still very cute for a boy of his age, thought Marie. _And obviously Lucy too,_ she thought with a chuckle.

Lucy was a couple of inches shorter than Anthony at 4"10, but everyone knew that with her family background she would end up every bit as tall as Susan. She had her light brown hair down a little bit past her shoulders, and at eleven years old she hadn't gotten much curvier yet and was still obviously the baby of the group.

Marie was brought out of her reverie by a light pat on the arm. She turned to see Edmund bending over to her slightly. "Dinner is over," he told her. "And it's getting late. Do you wanna go to your room?" Marie looked around to find that he was right; the others had already left the table and weren't there anymore.

She nodded to Edmund and stood up, scooting her chair back. They walked side by side out of the dining room as he walked her to her room, like he did every night. The walk was silent, as they hadn't talked at all since earlier, but Marie wanted desperately to say something.

Finally they got to her door, and before she could say good night Edmund had already begun talking. "Good night Marie," he told her. He was about to leave when she grabbed his arm lightly and he turned to face her again. "Listen Edmund," she said to him quietly. "About earlier…"

"It's alright," he cut her off. "I understand. It was just a joke. You don't have to say anything; I don't have a problem with it, really." But something in his voice told her that he did, so she shook her head. "No," she said. "I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry; I just didn't know what else to do."

"Marie," said Edmund lightly, but she kept going.

"I mean, you were holding my tiara above your head so I thought that the only way to get it back was to surprise you but it isn't that easy a thing to do, so I had to find a way to do it and that was what I thought of."

"Marie," Edmund tried again, but she still kept on.

"And then afterward, everything has been so awkward and I didn't mean to make it that way, I was just trying to play, and now I just know that you're going to be embarrassed or something and not want to hang out as much anymore, and-"

Suddenly she was cut off by a pair of warm lips on hers and a light hand caressing her cheek as another pulled her a little closer, an arm hooking behind her back. She froze for a second, surprised, before leaning up a little bit to kiss him back, putting her arms around his neck and pulling herself flush against him.

They stayed there like that for a while until they pulled away, panting and out of breath. After he caught his breath, Edmund put his finger under Marie's chin to make her look him in the eyes.

"Marie Hughes," he said. "I would never stop being around you for something so silly as me feeling embarrassed. I don't think I've ever felt this way before about any girl, and I never wanna stop it. I've liked you since I met you. Actually, that's the first thing Mister Tumnus told me when I met him in the cell in the Witch's castle. He knew even before I did."

Marie's eyes sparkled with unshed tears. "Really?" she asked. Edmund nodded, and she pulled him into a huge hug. "I really like you, Edmund," she whispered. "I think I have for a while, I just never knew how to tell you or even how to accept it for myself."

"I know, Marie," he told her, wrapping his arms around her slender waist.

After a while they pulled away and Edmund had to go to his bedroom, which was across the hall from hers, and Marie had to go inside hers. They parted ways reluctantly, promising to meet the next morning and go out for a stroll in the gardens.

As she fell asleep, Marie smiled and thought of what she would do tomorrow when they would meet again, and how pleased their siblings would be when they found out.

Of course, she was completely unaware that the six other children had been hiding around a corner and watching that whole scene unfold with wide grins and, in Thomas' case, a somewhat amused grin and threats under his breath.

**Alright so it's a little short, but I couldn't think of doing this one any differently. I hope you all liked it, and I would like for you all to know that I wrote this whole chapter in no more than an hour and a half. I think my muse is happy with me at the moment.**

**By the way, just to clear it up, the Hughes and the Pevensie's bedrooms are all lined up in one big hallway. It looks something like this:**

**Thomas' Bedroom | Susan's Bedroom  
Peter's Bedroom | Diane's Bedroom  
Edmund's Bedroom | Marie's Bedroom  
Anthony's Bedroom | Lucy's Bedroom**

**I hope that clears it up. Anyway, I hope you all review for me! Please do! **

**-CahillGirl2001**


	9. The Golden Age: Engagements

**Hey guys so I started writing this chapter almost immediately after posting the last one because I am having a really good day for my muse apparently. I hope you all liked the last chapter, and as soon as I reply, I'll let you get on to this one.**

**This chapter is a big time skip simply because honestly I don't have a good idea for when they are young and this seemed like a good idea. Also, this is now nine years since the children left England. They only have six left before they leave, but they don't know of course.**

**D.N.S Akina: Thank you so much for the review! I'm glad you liked it.**

**Rachel Kate Doxey: Thank you so much! I'm glad you like it so far. This is actually nearing the end though, so the sequel will have to be posted soon. I elaborate on that at the bottom. **

**FlightFeathers: Alright so I understand what you mean, which is why I updated the chapter and changed that part a bit. But I believe it is ****_possible_****, though improbable that you can find love at that age because I have people in my family that have. And they are so tall because I honestly wasn't thinking of how tall that actually was when it came to the younger ones. For Peter, Susan, Thomas, and Diane, though, I think that it is possible that they can be that height because they are nearing the age where they stop growing entirely and I like to think that they come from a tall family background so it is possible to be that tall. Sorry about the younger ones, I went back and fixed that as well. Also, about the PC thing, I honestly understand. I don't like The Voyage of the Dawn Treader as much as the rest of the movies, so I understand how you might prefer some and not others. If you don't read it, then I won't be offended. **

**Thomas & Peter: 22  
Susan & Diane: 21  
Marie & Edmund: 19  
Lucy & Anthony: 17**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that you recognize.**

_Six Years Later:_

Marie sat at her desk in her bedroom, writing a letter that she couldn't recall why she was writing in the first place.

The reason for this was because she was very much preoccupied thinking about everything that was going on. Edmund and she had been officially courting since that day six years ago, Peter and Diane began courting about a week after that, and Susan and Thomas barely a month after that. Both of the older couples had gotten married the year before while Anthony and Lucy had begun courting around two years before.

She smiled at that thought and rolled her eyes. They probably would have gotten together either way, she knew, with how stubborn they all were when it came to getting something they cared about. Marie had to smile at that thought. It could apply to her as well, she realized.

Suddenly a pair of warm arms wrapped around her torso from behind. She screeched quietly and jumped before turning to look at who it was. She rolled her eyes. "Really Edmund?" she said. "Did you have to scare me like that while I was thinking?"

Edmund grinned. "Of course," he answered. "But anyway, is there a reason you aren't writing to King Lune yet? We really do need to know if he can help us in the war with the Giants coming up, you know." Marie smiled. "Sorry," she said sheepishly. "I guess I got distracted."

"What were you thinking about anyway?" asked Edmund. Marie smiled at him. "I was just thinking about everything that has happened since six years ago, and then three years before that. How can things change so much in such a short time?" Edmund leaned down and kissed her temple.

"I don't know," he said. "But I don't think I'm in a position to complain about it either." She chuckled. "True enough," she said. He put his arms even tighter around her and she snuggled into his chest. "I love you Marie," he told her. "I love you too Edmund," she said.

* * *

The next day, everyone sat at the dining table for breakfast and, as was usual, gave each other their plans for the day. "Diane and I have to go to the North to try and make peace with the Giants," said Peter. "If we can't do that, there could be a war sometime in the future."

"Edmund and I are going to go out for the day to the beach," said Marie. "It's beautiful out today." "And Anthony and I are going to go to the Beaver's dam to visit for a while," said Lucy. Anthony nodded. "Susan and I don't have any plans for the day," said Thomas. "We'll stay at Cair and watch it over while everyone is gone."

"Alright then," said Peter. "As soon as everyone is done with breakfast we can go and do whatever we want to then." Edmund grinned and looked over at Marie, who grinned back. Thomas rolled his eyes. "Let me rephrase for Peter," he said. "You can go do whatever you want _at a respectable distance_."

"Sure Thomas," said Edmund, his voice full of sarcasm. "That'll happen." The whole table laughed except for Marie, who blushed lightly and hit him on the arm playfully, which only made the others laugh harder. "Ow!" said Edmund, rubbing his arm, but everyone knew that it didn't really hurt and he was just joking.

Marie put down her fork and knife, which she had previously been using to eat her breakfast, and rose from her seat. "I'm done," she said. "May I please be excused to get ready for the day and saddle my horse?" "Yes you may," said Thomas, nodding.

Marie left the room and went to her bedroom closet to pick out her wardrobe. She grabbed a dark red riding dress with black leggings underneath and red riding shoes. She put her hair in a tight bun on top of her head to keep it out of her face, and with that she finished her outfit. She then walked outside to the stables to saddle her Talking Horse, Midnight.

Midnight was a black stallion with small white spots on her hooves and on her nose. When Marie got to the stable, her horse smiled at her. At least as much of a smile as a horse can do. "Hello Princess Marie," she said. "Are we going out riding with King Edmund today?"

"Yes Midnight," said Marie, smiling back at her horse. "We're going for an outing to the beach." "Yay!" said Midnight happily. Before either could say anything more, Edmund walked into the stable with Phillip. "Ready to go yet?" he asked her. She nodded. "Just saddling up Midnight and then I'm ready," she said.

Five minutes later they were on their horses, which were trotting at a leisurely pace and talking to each other quietly along the way. Marie smiled. "So," said Edmund. "Do we swim first, or eat lunch first?" "Well," said Marie. "Since we just ate breakfast I'd say swim first."

And that's what they did.

They swam until they got tired and then got out for a bit and ate before getting back into the water. The couple stayed at the beach for nearly the entire day, and it was already dark when they left again. As they rode back up to the castle, Edmund suddenly stopped Phillip.

"Marie," he said. "I want to take you somewhere, is that okay?" She looked curious and nodded before they both took off again, Edmund in the lead and taking them up a hill before he stopped. "I wanted to show you the stars from up here," he explained. "It's just like how it was the night before Aslan died."

Marie smiled at the memory of that night.

"I remember," she said, getting off of her horse as Edmund did the same, situating themselves in the grass net to each other and looking up at the sky. "There are the Big and Little Dippers," said Edmund, pointing again like he had so long ago. So much had happened since then, mused Marie.

"Marie," said Edmund, looking at her. "Do you love me?" "Of course Edmund," she told him. "You know that." Edmund turned slightly pink in the face. "I have a question I need to ask you, and I need you to hear me out before you answer alright?" Marie nodded, confused.

Edmund took a small box out of his pocket then and opened it to reveal a small diamond ring. "Marie," he said. "I love you, and I have for a very long time. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Marie's mouth dropped slightly and she turned a delicate shade of pink. "I- Edmund- Oh- Yes, Edmund! Yes, I'll marry you!" She threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly as he put the small ring on her finger. "Oh my goodness!" she said suddenly. "They'll be wondering where we are at home! We have to go!"

Edmund chuckled. "Don't worry," he said. "I told your brothers and mine before we left, so they expected us to be a bit late. I figured we would wait until you said yes to tell the girls; they find it hard to keep secrets." Marie smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips.

Edmund ran his hands through her now long, silky hair for a moment before pulling back. "But we still might wanna get back soon," he said. "I don't trust your older brother not to kill me." Marie laughed lightly. "Alright then," she said. "Let's go back to the castle. I still have to tell the girls that we're getting married."

They headed back to the castle then, each on their own horse and each of them entertaining thoughts about what their lives would be like when they got married. Marie thought about what she thought would happen. Would she have a child or two? She had always wanted children. Would her life change?

She thought she might have to ask Diane and Susan. They had been married for nearly a year now, maybe they would know something? She smiled as she thought of how she must sound now, and then her smile grew when she realized that it was for good reason.

_I'm getting married,_ she thought. As she and Edmund rode into the grounds of Cair Paravel, that was her only thought. _I'm getting married. _

**Alright so I have one main question before I go: Do they have kids or no? Because most stories don't give them children, but I really want them to have some, but I don't want them to have to leave them behind when they leave. And if they come through the wardrobe again with children, I don't think that people would quite approve in their world. I am quite conflicted.**

**Please review and let me know what you think. I absolutely positively want them to have kids, honestly. I just don't know how to do it without a whole bunch of heartbreak when they go back. If they do bring a child back, they will have to have a cover story when they go home for how and why they now have a small child. If you could come up with one of those as well that would be great.**

**Honestly, I don't have too many more chapters in this story. I have made my decision as far as Prince Caspian goes. I will be doing a Prince Caspian, so I hope that you all have fun reading that one. It will be an entirely new story, and it will be called The Hughes Return. **

**Now, I'm gonna get going with the next day, so I gotta go. Please review!**

**-CahillGirl2001**


	10. Fifteen Years Later

**Hey guys so everything that is to be said will be said at the bottom, so just read the replies and you can get on to the story.**

**FlightFeathers: I was trying to make his lines a little unexpected and not like in other stories, which is why I made them like they were. Honestly I don't know how it turned out. I got them married because honestly I thought it would be cool. I wanted to give them kids at first, but I decided against it because I just couldn't make it work.**

**Rachel Kate Doxey: I am so glad you were on board with the idea of kids! That was awesome! Unfortunately I realized at there is just too much going on that there is no way I could make them have kids and still make PC work. They go to Narnia from the train station to school remember? I am so glad you are reading the sequel though and honestly I love the rambling it makes me feel like there is actually something to ramble about and that is awesome!**

**Thomas & Peter: 28  
Susan & Diane: 27  
Marie & Edmund: 25  
Lucy & Anthony: 23**

**Disclaimer: Nothing that you recognize is mine. **

_Six Years Later (Fifteen Years into the Golden Age):_

The royals had been sitting in the dining room, discussing their day like they always did at breakfast, when suddenly the doors burst open. "Majesties!" gasped Tumnus, obviously out of breath from running. "Yes Tumnus?" asked Lucy, worried slightly.

The faun stopped in front of them. "There have been reports of the White Stag seen in the forest!" he said.

The children looked at each other. They knew that they would be going to get it obviously, as they all wanted something desperately. Marie looked at her husband and grinned at him. They had promised each other that if they caught it they would wish for the one thing they lacked: a child.

Marie wanted a baby girl more than anything, but had never been able to conceive. The other women in both families found that they had the same problem, but they didn't mind as much as Marie did. Marie had already gotten the girl's name picked out actually. It would be Sara Kathryn Pevensie.

The children got up from their seats. "Thank you," said Susan before they all hurriedly excused themselves from the table and went to their rooms to pack. Edmund and Marie ran to their room, grinning the whole way. They pushed the door open as quickly as they could and got out a pack each before stuffing it with all the essentials they would need.

"I can't believe it!" said Marie gleefully. "We're going to get our baby!" Edmund chuckled. "Calm down," he said, though he was just as excited as she. "Remember we still have to find and capture the Stag remember?" Marie grinned. "Minor detail," she said, waving it off.

They chuckled to each other before they ran outside to meet their siblings, who were already there. "It's alright ladies," joked Edmund as he got Phillip ready. "You stay here; I'll handle it myself." Peter chuckled. "I bet you get tired halfway through and stop us," he said.

Edmund stuck his tongue out at his brother as they all climbed onto their horses and rode off. They went to the Western Wood, Edmund and Marie's territory, where the sighting of the Stag had occurred. They rode for hours until they got to where the sighting had occurred.

They searched around the area until they found tracks, and then they followed them. They went on for hours more until there was no more light to see by and they could no longer see the tracks before setting up their camp and settling down for the night.

They woke up early the next morning, ate a small breakfast, searched for hours, took a break, at a quick lunch, and then searched even longer until it was dark again. This went on for days before they finally found the stag.

They were in sight of it on the seventh day as they rode off. They searched and searched, and sometime before lunch they saw it. It was white as snow and very big. It was beautiful in every sense of the word. They rode off after it, but it was very fast. They rode and rode for hours.

It wasn't too long before dark when Edmund stopped for a breath for Phillip, who was getting older and didn't have much strength anymore. They were deep into the forest, in a place not too far from where Marie recognized as Mister Tumnus' old house.

There was a feeling in the back of Marie's mind that told her she was forgetting something from the past that she shouldn't have forgotten, but she couldn't remember was it was. She shook the feeling off as she stopped with Edmund and the others.

"What did she say, Lu?" asked Susan jokingly, messing with Edmund. "You ladies stay at home," Lucy imitated Edmund's deep voice. "I'll handle the Stag myself." Everyone laughed at the little jab at Edmund, including the boy in question, before suddenly Peter noticed something. "What's that?" he asked.

He was pointing to what looked like a metal tree poking up from the ground, covered with ivy and vines and other things. At the top there seemed to be a sort of lantern or something like it, contained in a glass globe. The children stared at it for a moment before Lucy suddenly shouted, "Spare Oom!"

She took off in the opposite direction suddenly, and something tugged at the back of Marie's mind, a memory of some sort, but it was fuzzy, and she couldn't make it out. Again she shook it off as she and the others took off after Lucy, trying to find out what was the matter.

She led them to a strange place where there were coats, and something compelled the royals to come forward into them, to explore. They walked forward, pushing and shoving, and for a moment they all went claustrophobic with how little space there seemed to be until suddenly they all fell.

Suddenly everything came back to Marie. She was ten years old again, she saw as she looked down at herself and her companions as they tumbled out of the wardrobe and at the feet of the Professor. "What were you doing in the wardrobe?" he inquired, a smiled on his face.

Peter looked around at them all before looking back at the professor. "You wouldn't believe us if we told you sir," he said. The professor winked at them and smiled bigger. "Try me," he said. Marie looked down at her finger. There, sitting on her left ring finger, was her wedding band. It seemed Aslan had allowed them to keep that much.

She looked at the words on the band, the same that Aslan himself had spoken at the wedding.

"Together, forever and always."

**Alright so those of you that were considering me giving them children, I just couldn't make it work. I wanted to, more than anything else I really wanted to, but I realized it really wasn't practical if I wanted to be able to stick to the storyline in PC.**

**This is the last chapter in this story by the way, which is why it's so short, so I really hope you all enjoyed it and I am so happy that I got to see all of your reviews! I loved the feedback and I hope that you will all continue to read into the sequel that is coming up. It is to be called The Hughes Return.**

**Please review one last time before I do the new story!**

**-CahillGirl2001**


End file.
